Wind, Water, Earth an unbreakable bonds
by Lady Kaly 7
Summary: This is the story of three girls that were victim of Orochimaru's experiments. Hatake Natsumi, Ruby Akira and Talim Lee, meet the girls, know their struggles... Plz read and review,
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I haven't uploaded in a while, right now my cousin convinced me to upload this. Naruto and his characters arent mine but original characters and storyline is mine along with my cousin's ideas. This story doesn't follow the storyline but i use some scenes from the anime. I hope you enjoy.

Jiraiya sighs thoughtfully as dawn breaks, he just crossed Konoha's gate and comes bearing bad news. It seems destiny has come back to bite them in the ass. And it was all the Council's fault.

Flashback

"I can't believe it's already been three years since I marry Akira-chan." Thinks Jiraiya smiling. Who would have thought that the author of the Icha Icha Paradise novels would settle down with one of the strongest kunoichis Konoha had. "To the task at hand, no more babies should disappear from Konoha."

He has been investigating the disappearance not only of shinobis but of babies as well. Now more than ever since Akira and him just had a baby girl: Ruby Akira. The thought gave him infinite happiness and yet he could sense something was wrong. He has found hard evidence incriminating not only Orochimaru but Akira as well.

End of Flashback

"It's been thirteen years… has it been that long already? And now we have Tsunade-hime as Hokage… who would have thought." He thinks as he heads toward his home after reporting to the Hokage.

At the Hatake residence…

It is a normal day in Konoha; the alarm clock sounds waking up Hatake Natsumi. Stretching, she gets out of bed and heads to her closet where she takes out her outfit: a pair of black jeans and a loose, white chinese blouse. Heading to the kitchen she prepares her breakfast and then prepares herself for school. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and sighs; she misses her nii-chan and Yamato-aniki, they've been away on a mission for the last two months. Taking her books she heads to Konoha High.

"Another day, another idiot who will try to get under my skin." Natsumi says softly as she walks to school. Ever since she came back to Konoha, she tried to befriend her childhood friend Ruby, but all she got was humiliation and coldness. She decided long ago that she would not try anymore; perhaps it was true, she was a burden to Ruby and her group. Truth to be told, anyone that looks at Natsumi would see a fragile looking girl who likes to study; with long black curly hair, white strands of hair in the front, and emerald green eyes.

Not far away from the Hatake household, Jiraiya has just arrived and is now knocking the door of his daughter's room. "Come on, kitten wake up. You'll be late for school." He waits for an answer but as he is going to walk away he hears Ruby scream, "No! Leave him alone! Don't hurt my dad!" Jiraiya goes into the room and grabs Ruby gently, "Kitten, wake up, it's only a dream." He says softly. Ruby wakes up out of breath, looking around and hugs Jiraiya. She is trembling, "You are fine, oh God, you are fine." Jiraiya is surprised at her outburst, since Ruby isn't very expressive. "Of course, I'm fine. I am the Great Mountain Toad Sage, the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya!" He says laughing trying to ease the tension in his daughter, "Daijoubu, Kitten?" But Ruby doesn't say anything and she allows herself to stay in the gentle hold of her father, where she always feels safe.

After a little while, she says, "I am fine now dad, I will be down in a minute." Jiraiya leaves the room quietly and starts to prepare breakfast.

"Another nightmare, this one seemed too real for comfort." Ruby thinks while taking her clothes out: a red tablet mini skirt and a tight red and black blouse. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiles pleased and then she goes down. When she does, breakfast is already served.

"Ruby, I'll be out of town for a few days again, after tomorrow. Will you be fine by yourself?" He asks seriously. Ruby looks at him and nods. Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at his beautiful daughter; she has messy white hair that looks like her training is... very intense, just like his. And red eyes that look like rubies when the light touches them. One of the reasons she was named Ruby Akira, Ruby for her eyes and Akira in honor of her past away mother.

"Ruru! Hurry up, we'll be late." Shouts Naruto from outside. Ruby rolls her eyes and saying goodbye to her father heads outside to meet Naruto. Together they head toward school. It is not a strange sight to see Ruby and Naruto together, ever since she entered the Academy, he followed her everywhere and they became very close friends. To the point that some people actually thought they were a couple. Naruto took it to heart to chase away any idiot that wanted to get close to Ruby; of course, after a while and after seeing many boys with black eyes, broken noses, arms or legs, Sasuke included; he realized that she didn't need his protection. Either way, she was his Ruru, the sister that he never had.

Lady Tsunade was at the gate greeting the students, but she was really there to speak with Hatake Natsumi. She had news for the young teenager, the type the Hatake youngster would not like. Ruby, Naruto and their gang enter the gates receiving a greeting from the Hokage.

"Good morning, Tsunade-baachan." Says Naruto, earning a glare from the Hokage. Ruby hits him on the head and says, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just a little notification for one of the students." She says dismissing the teenagers. They walk away but Ruby looks back as she nears the door and notices when Lady Tsunade pulls the girl away from her group.

"Natsumi, good morning." Says Tsunade softly. Natsumi bows respectfully and replies, "Ohayo Hokage-sama. What is wrong?"

"Always the perceptive one, I see." Tsunade says, "Natsumi, Yamato and Kakashi…"

"Nande? Are they alright?" Natsumi says showing concern. Tsunade knows that what she was about to say will anger the girl.

"Iee, they are fine till now. But they won't be back as expected, the council extended the mission for another week and…"

The aura around Natsumi turns silver and she looks at the Hokage angrily, "NANI! Those bakas! Have the Council forgotten that they have family waiting here? I…"A comforting hand lies on her shoulders, Tsunade looks at the girl and says, "Gomen ne, Natsumi-chan, I wanted to send someone else but they overruled me."

Breathing deeply, "Don't worry, Tsunade-neechan. I'll be fine. But you make sure to tell the Council that if something happens to my family there will be hell to pay." Tsunade nods and walks away.

Natsumi is beyond anger; all she wants to do is hit someone. Gaara is watching her from the group and could sense her growing anger. Ever since she arrived in Suna, he had decided that no one would touch, hurt or even look at her the wrong way. Natsumi was like his angel of light, being the only one that would actually look for him and be his friend. Gaara smirks remembering their training sessions and the day she told him she wanted to go back to Konoha, the reason why he now stood a few feet from her and attending Konoha High for the last three years.

Gaara doesn't like to see her upset, so he decides to intervene. He disappears from his spot and appears behind her, making a sand dome so nobody could disturb them, he wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Stop Tenshi. You'll hurt yourself." Gaara says firmly. Natsumi relaxes in his hold, "Arigato, Hishi-ko. Hokage-sama just told me that Yamato-aniki and niichan won't be back until next week. It was the Council's desire" He could detect the sarcasm in her words.

"You know they can take care of themselves, just be patient. I know you missed them. Just think I am your family now." He says. Natsumi can't help but smile, receiving a gentle smile from the red haired boy. Gaara undid the sand dome and looks at Temari, signaling her to go in with the others. The group nods and heads inside.

"Relax, and we'll go in once you've…" Natsumi cuts him off, putting a finger on his lips. "Nonsense, you'll be late for class and so will I. Let's go." She says with a smile.

They head inside and soon the bell rang sending everybody to their respective classroom. On her way, she bumps into a "wall", as she tries to keep her balance she looks up and sees cerulean blue eyes looking at her. As she is about to move away she hears, "Move nerdie! That is way too much for you." Ino giggles and Ruby smirks. Natsumi sidesteps and heads to her classroom. Once there, Natsumi takes her place in the back of the room and she sees as everybody enters, smiling as her friends started to come in: TenTen, Neji, Choji, Rock Lee and Shikamaru. Her smile is soon erased as the populars began to enter: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. For a moment Uzumaki Naruto locks eyes with her, but she quickly looks away from him. Iruka-sensei enters and begins class. Groans could be heard as he starts to pass the last assignment already graded.

Meanwhile, Ruby and her group are already in the classroom. They are talking among themselves when the others start to enter.

"Look guys, the losers are entering." Kiba says as Temari, Shino, and Gaara enter. Ruby raises her eyes only to stare longingly at the red haired boy. She couldn't help but to find him cute. The other's laughter brought her out of her reverie and just in time as well. Asuma-sensei just enters the classroom.

Iruka-sensei had already lectured the class about their grades and just before the bell rang he dismisses his class and asks Natsumi to stay behind.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei. What's wrong?" She asks softly. Iruka smiles at her and replies, "I should be the one to ask you that, Natsumi. You are a brilliant student and yet your grades in the last assignments have been very low." The young girl looks down, finding the floor very interesting at the moment, "I know that it's been hard for you since Kakashi and Yamato are away but you have to work harder. In order to help you with your grades I have decided to give you an extracurricular activity. And before you say anything," He says as she raises her emerald eyes to him, "This activity is not voluntary; it is a must if you want to pass my class."

"You mean a duty? What is it?" She asks softly. Iruka's smile widens and he says, "You'll be giving tutoring seasons for an hour, every day, for the next month."

Panic raises in her heart, she only knew of a few people who actually needed the tutoring and those were all populars. She doesn't like the way this was going. "Your charge will be Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nani! Demo Iruka-sensei, Uzumaki is a jerk, who has his head in the clouds and only thinks about food and girls. There is no way I'll be able to help him with academic work. You are asking the IMPOSSIBLE!" She says aggravated. But Iruka isn't having any of her tantrums and began explaining the situation to her.

At the lobby, all the girls were sitting in a corner listening to the nonsense the guys were talking about. The only guy away from the group was Kimora Masashi, he was always isolated. There was a dark aura around him, but he is undeniably attractive. Being around 6'0", he is well-built, with long dark-aqua hair tied up in a pony tail and sapphire eyes that could make you drown in them.

And one thing he is good at is surveillance. Ever since he got to Konoha, all he does is stare at Ruby, and as skilled as the young kunoichi is, she still hasn't realized he is observing her.

Kiba rolls his eyes as he notices Sasuke's fan girls. It is really tiresome to see every girl follow him like a lap dog. An idea forms in his head as Sasuke notices him staring.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kiba? Do I have something on my face?" He says annoyed. Kiba grins and says, "Oh no, Sasuke. I was just thinking that it must be very boring for you to have always the same girls after you. Not a single new one, dude. You are loosing that Uchiha charm."

"What the hell are you talking about? I can have anybody I want and you know it." He says very confident, taking Kiba's bait.

"Oh yeah, I don't think so man. Wanna bet?" He says challenging the Uchiha prodigy. A challenge Sasuke met completely.

"You are on, dog boy! What are the terms?" He asks. At that moment, Naruto approaches the two teenagers. "Hey guys, whatup!" He says.

"Oh nothing much, Naruto. I am betting Sasuke that he cannot have any girl he wants." Kiba says confidently, "But he insists that he can do it."

"Really now, and what are you guys betting?" Naruto asks. Sasuke looks at him and says, "What's it to you, dobe?"

"For your information, Sasuke-teme. I will definitely back up Kiba here and bet against you. In fact, if you win, we will buy you lunch for the whole week. Whatever you want. But if we win, you'll be our servant for the whole week. Deal?" His blue eyes mock him and he just said, "Bring it on."

"Ok, you will kiss the next girl that comes down those stairs, and you will make her want more so she will kiss you back." Says Kiba. Sasuke smirks and agrees.

Natsumi comes out of Iruka's classroom very angry, but she couldn't do anything about it. She needed to pass the class, so she will do it even if she doesn't like it. She comes down the stairs and everybody looks at her. Just as Ino is giggling, Ruby raises her eyes to see who the victim of the bet is. She sees Sasuke walking toward the unsuspecting teenager like a panther toward its prey.

"Oh! This is going to be good." She whispers loud enough for Hinata to hear it. "Why do you say that, Ruby-chan?" Ask Hinata softly.

"Simple, she is a weakling in all aspects. As soon as Sasuke-kun kisses her, she will be madly in love with him." She says monotonely, "Poor Naruto and Kiba, they will have to spend their allowances on Sasuke-baka." At that Hinata giggles, and turn to watch the scene unfolding.

Sasuke walks toward the girl; he immediately notices that she isn't bad looking, why haven't he noticed her before? He really doesn't know, but right now she is the object of his attention and the way for free lunch. Her hair is very long although you couldn't tell how long because she always kept it in a pony tail. What got his attention the most was her eyes; they were like two emeralds and her lips look very inviting. At that thought, he smirks. It is then that Natsumi notices the approaching Uchiha.

She stops and suddenly finds herself push back against the wall. "Uchiha-san, what are you…" She couldn't finish because his lips were against hers moving with expertise. Sasuke couldn't believe how soft her lips are, and the softness of her skin. She tries to push him off but to no avail. Sasuke snakes his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He knew this was just a bet but an opportunity like this would not present itself again, especially with a girl like her. Natsumi cannot deny he is a very good kisser and that the Uchiha has a very hot body. In all honesty, she wouldn't have minded if the kiss had any meaning between them but this was her first kiss and the Uchiha-baka kissed her without her consent. She allows herself to kiss back, and Sasuke thinks he has the bet on his pocket. He pulls back slowly enjoying the feeling of her body close to him and says, "Did you like that, baby?"

Natsumi looks at him and smiles, "Not as much as you'll like this." And she moves closer to him as if to kiss him again. Sasuke looks at his friends, a smirk on his face when he heard the girl say, "Futon: Daitoppa" Just before a strong gust of wind pushes Sasuke away from her, he catches a glimpse of her eyes. They were no longer green but they were silver. Sasuke was thrown away with such force he goes through two walls.

Naruto could not believe his eyes; he could actually sense her chakra signature. He notices Natsumi for the first time, realizing that it was the girl from earlier; and he was stuck on her like bee on honey. She is beautiful, long slender legs, a nice body… but it is her face that really gets to him. She has the most angelic features, her green eyes give a sense of peace and her lips… suddenly he realizes what happened and feels his chest tightens. Natsumi feels his eyes on her and before turning she glares at Naruto coldly.

"Masaka! How could she do that?" Whispers Ruby, witnessing the scene. She isn't the only one surprised, nobody would have guess that the Academy's bookworm is capable of that. She sees Sakura throwing her kunai at the girl. Who, without looking, catch the kunai in hand and turns to the pink haired girl.

"You have something you wish to say Haruno-san?" Asks Natsumi seriously, her friends Temari and Tenten already next to her and ready for action. Sakura glares at them and says, "How dare you hit, Sasuke-kun! You should be honored he kissed you."

Natsumi allows Sakura to feel her killer intent, making Sakura gasp surprised, "Honored? You say. He is a stuck up ass and I am not one of his lap dogs, unlike you. If you don't want him hurt, keep him on a leash."

Ino, Ruby and Hinata laugh at Sakura. "Ooooo! You've been schooled by a nerdy!" Says Ruby. Sakura glares at her while shouting, "Shut up, toad girl!" Out of nowhere, a kunai flies very close to Sakura, cutting her hair in the process. "Never, ever disrespect me Haruno, or you won't live another day." Says Ruby seriously.

"You think you're such hot stuff, you albino alligator wanna be." Sakura says with clenched teeth.

"Oh shit!" Exclaims Naruto as he sees Ruby disappear from the spot and appears in front of Sakura. Sakura is about to take a defensive stance when out of nowhere chakra chains pull her back into the wall and begin to crush her, making it hard to breath.

"Hard isn't it?" Says Ruby coldly. Sakura is able to look up and is met by Ruby's golden eyes making her gasp surprised, "And I am not even started. You see I can take your life-force if I wanted…"

Naruto walks toward her and puts a hand on her shoulder gently, "Ruru, that's enough. You'll get in trouble." He says gently.

Ruby smirks cruelly making the chains tight a bit before releasing her, "So next time you decide to grow a backbone, make sure you know who you are talking to." She says walking away and leaving a very scared Sakura breathing heavily. Sakura couldn't bring herself to reply even though her inner self was shouting all types of profanities.

Natsumi, taking the chance, turns and says, "Oh! Thanks for the new kunai." Temari and Tenten are laughing hard at Sakura. But Sasuke isn't having this humiliation and Sharingan activated he charges against her.

Ruby sees and says, "Oh no, she's dead now." She sees as Sasuke disappears and appears behind the young teenager, attacking her only to be met by a sand shield.

"Attacking from behind is a coward's action. You have a problem with my friend Uchiha?" Says none other than Sabaku no Gaara.

Ruby's POV

Suddenly everything goes slow motion, and Ruby could not find the strength to look away from the red haired boy. Sure, she has notice him before, and even find him cute; but not like this. Never like a knight in shining armor, the way the wind moves his hair, how his sky blue eyes seem to shine in anger, made him look absolutely breathtaking.

Normal POV

"That is the man for me." She says almost drooling. Hinata notices and giggles saying, "So that's the guy you like!"

"No... what! No, I don't like him…" She says trying to sound firm. One look at her friend told her it wasn't working, "Ok, I do. But it's a secret, Hinata-chan, give me your word."

"Of course, Ruby-chan. Only if you do something for me." She replies with a smile. "And what is that?" Asks Ruby with curiosity. "I want your help with Naruto-kun." Says the Hyuuga Heiress blushing. Ruby smiles giving her thumbs up. They look again at the two teenagers glaring at each other. Natsumi touches Gaara's arm, making all the presents gasp surprised except Temari and Kankuro. It was known already that due to the Sand he carries in his gourd, nobody could touch him…not even his siblings.

"Hishi-ko, come on, I am fine. It's not worth it." She says softly. Naruto notices the familiarity with which they spoke and a spark of jealousy ignites inside of him.

"He tried to hurt you…" Gaara says seriously. "But he didn't, and we both know that he could never hurt me. I am fine, let's go." Natsumi replies, pulling his arm gently. Sasuke narrows his eyes at her words, "Who does she thinks she is?" He thinks.

"Out of the way, Sabaku. This is between me and her." Sasuke says moving toward Natsumi, Naruto intervenes just before Gaara uses his sand again.

"Sasuke, stop! We'll get expelled. Come on, just let it go, dude." Naruto says seriously. Sasuke looks at Naruto and nods. He, then, looks at Gaara, "You are lucky, next time you won't get off so easy."

"For your sake, Uchiha, there better be no next time. Stay away from her." Gaara says coldly. He turns and putting his arm around Natsumi's waist they leave, Ruby sees red literally; why must Hatake have the guy she wants. Just as Gaara and Natsumi go through the door the bell rings.

Natsumi turns to leave, but Gaara stops her. "What happened back there?" He asks softly. "Nothing I couldn't handle, don't worry." She says avoiding his eyes.

"You are a terrible liar. Don't you trust me?" He says touching her face gently. "Iee, it's not that _Hishi-ko_. I trust you with my life. I just don't want you to blow a gasket about it. Like I said, I already dealt with it. Why do you think the Uchiha was so angry?" She says softly. Gaara nods, accepting her answer. "If I am to blow a gasket it's because I care about you... a lot." He says caressing her face softly and resting his forehead against hers, "Demo, I know you can take care of yourself so I'll see you later, Tenshi." _Gaara leans and kiss her nose softly, making Natsumi giggle and blush. He knew what happened, because the moment he came into the student's lobby he saw the Uchiha kissing his Tenchi. He couldn't have been more proud of her when she retaliated angry. _

"Ok." She walks toward her classroom. Asuma-sensei was already explaining the lesson when Natsumi enters. "So glad you could join us, Hatake-san." He says smirking, "As punishment for your delay, go to the library and get me all the material separated for today's class."

"Gomen-ne, Asuma-sensei. I'll be right back." She walks out of the classroom. Naruto signals Lee and together they manage to leave the room.

"Lee, I want her in that elevator. And find out what's her relationship with the Suna guy. And Lee, this is confidential." Says Naruto seriously.

"Of course, Naruto-sama. You can count on me." Lee replies before going to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Natsumi had to make a stop by the Office so she wouldn't get detention. When she goes to the elevators, one of them had a sign saying "Out of service", so she turns to the other. When the door opens, it was full and with the Uzumaki guy inside as well, she turns as to take the stairs but the doors were locked.

"You can come in this one, there is still space." Says Naruto softly. Natsumi glares at him but complies. As soon as the door closed, she is crushed by Naruto's body. She didn't know the jerk had such fine body. She could feel his every muscle flex.

"Am I hurting you?" He whispers in her ear. His voice send shivers down her spine but she is not about to accept it.

"No, you are not, demo I would appreciate if you weren't so close to me." She says coldly. Naruto smirks. He gets close again and says, "Say, we are in the same class, right? I've never noticed you before, what's your name?"

"We've been taking classes together for about two years and you haven't noticed. You have a short attention spam, as in for noticing things around you…" She puts a finger under her chin, making her look completely adorable in Naruto's POV, "I wonder how you made it this far with such problem."

"I… well, I'm a ninja you know, and I've been out on missions often." He says trying to impress her, "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh! Excuse my ignorance, as for my name… It's not of your business ninja boy." She says glaring. Naruto notices she is holding something in her hand but can't make out what it is.

"Feisty, just the way I like them." He says huskily. Natsumi senses the elevator is about to stop and replies mockingly, "Feisty, ne? You mean boys; well I think Uchiha-baka will make a good girlfriend for you. And since you are already "friends" you can take the relationship to a more intimate level." The door opens and she steps out of the elevator leaving Naruto hanging just as he is about to reply. None of the presents in the elevator dared to voice their thoughts.

The door closes and Naruto shouts, "That girl is INFURIATING! But I WILL tame her or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto, BELIEVE IT."

Natsumi is walking toward the library and she is just angry with herself. "He is so annoying! What a jerk!" Inner Natsumi awakens and says, But you cannot deny he is HOT! Natsumi slaps herself mentally, "NO! I did not just think that!" Inner Natsumi says, Yes you did! Because I AM you!

"Damn, you're right!" She whispers.

"Talking to yourself again, Tenshi. Daijoubu?" Asks Gaara softly. Natsumi turns and smiles.

"Hai, I am fine, just dealing with a major jerk as usual." She replies. "Is it Uzumaki or Uchiha?" Gaara asks seriously, they haven't notice two eyes shaped as marbles watching from above with the sparkle of youth: Inspector Lee is on the case.

Natsumi sighs irritated at the mention of the guys. "Don't let them get to you; I'll see you after class." Gaara steps closer to Natsumi and caresses her face gently. He, then, kisses her cheek softly and Natsumi blushes slightly. Gaara notices and smirks amused as he walks away. Lee is surprised at the display of affection between the two; he has bad news for Naruto, the girl already has a companion. He disappears in search of Naruto.

Natsumi enters the library and requests the material for Asuma-sensei's class. Two boxes full of books are placed in front of her. She sighs frustrated, "How am I going to carry this downstairs?"

"I can help." Says a masculine voice out of nowhere. "No… but no, it can't be. Not him again." She says in pain.

"Hey! I am right here. That is very rude. After all, I am here offering you my help." Says Naruto amused.

"I don't need your help and how the hell did you get here so fast." She says clearly annoyed.

"Doushite? Were you expecting me?" He asks smiling. Natsumi elbows him hard on his stomach, "In your dreams, ninja boy." At that moment, she is so angry that she is able to carry the boxes by herself to the classroom. Leaving a speechless Naruto behind.

Once in class, she is debating with herself, "Why must he always be everywhere I go, in everything I am doing, WHY? He is like a fly in my ramen. DOUSHITE! DOUSHITE! OMG!" That last part she says outloud and everybody looks at her.

"Is there anything you would like to share with the class, Hatake-san?" Asks Asuma a bit annoyed. "No, I..." Natsumi starts but is cut off again by Asuma.

"Well, since you are so excited, why don't you come up here and help me with today's lesson?" He finishes giving no room for arguments. As Natsumi walks to the front, he says, "I need another volunteer."

Like it was a free giving ramen event, Naruto poofs away from his seat and appears in the front, "Here is your other volunteer, Asuma-sensei." Says Naruto smirking at Natsumi.

"Ok, today we are dealing with chakra manipulation through our elements. There are five main elements: Wind, lightning, earth, fire and water. And the secondary elements are ice and wood, this last one, was only seen in the First Hokage. Today, we will try with wind. I believe in courtesy, so ladies first. Hatake-san, would you mind giving it a try?" Says Asuma looking at the class confused because everybody is laughing. At the moment, the picture going through everyone's mind is what happened to Sasuke at the lobby.

"Now, the dobe will feel my pain and my shame." Says Sasuke annoyed.

Asuma shows Natsumi the jutsu Futon: Daitoppa, along with the hand signs. The class goes dead silent and Natsumi smirks at Naruto. "Did you get it Hatake-san?" Asks Asuma gently. "Hai, Asuma-sensei" She says in a very sweet yet evil way.

Natsumi closes her eyes and starts concentrating her chakra using her wind element she does the jutsu against Naruto; but Naruto is ready having seeing her in action earlier and forces the jutsu away, allowing her to feel the strength of his chakra signature. Natsumi forgets the instructions given to her by Yamato and uses lightning, her chakra changes to silver as she calls out her jutsu, "Raiton: Inazuma tsume (Lightning Element: Lightning claw)"

Naruto jumps out of the way and throws his kunai at her, she disappears and a rain of lightning kunais falls on Naruto, but Naruto evades with minor scratches.

"Guys, this is only a minor lesson." Shouts Asuma-sensei alarmed. If he wasn't seeing this, he would not believe it. How come this girl is so good without going through the Ninja Academy? Shikamaru smirks and looks around, As always they have underestimated Natsumi-chan because she looks fragile. How troublesome for them. I am glad she is my friend."

"So, you want to take our relationship to another level, tenshi?" He says amused.

"Tenshi! Only one person calls me that and you are not HIM." She says angrily.

"Oh! You mean that Suna loser, your boyfriend?" His eyes and chakra turn red, as he feels jealousy toward Gaara.

Sasuke's ears perk up as he notices the anger in Naruto, "Hn, it seems the dobe have some interest in the onna." He smirks as an idea forms in his head.

"How dare you!" Natsumi's eyes change to silver, "Doton: Doryudan" Earth Dragon bullets fly steadily at Naruto, who jumps out of the way and shouts, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two other clones appear and all three charge at the young Hatake. Natsumi narrow her eyes and whispers, "Katon: Karyu Endan." A fire ball hits the clones disappearing them in the process, but Naruto is able to push her against the wall, breaking through it in the process. Both of them are out of breath, Naruto traps her arms and legs, immobilizing her, _with his weight. Natsumi suddenly feels very aware of the body crushing her._

"What are you going to do now, hotaru?" He whispers huskily in her ear and pulls back to see her reaction. Naruto takes the time to study her features. Her eyes seem lighter as she glares angrily at him. She looks completely adorable, all flustered and blushed. He could kiss her right there, the thought surprised him. Never has he felt so attracted to any girl like now and it unnerves him.

Some of the students have left the classroom afraid to get hurt. And the rumors spread through the school, getting to Ruby and Gaara. Both of them leave their classroom and heads toward Asuma's class. Natsumi is furious, not only is he pinning her down, but he is looking at her that way, she feels self conscious. Like he could see straight into her soul. "Get off me, Uzumaki!" she says coldly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"So, you do know my name." He chuckles softly, feeling somehow happy that she knows his name. Some of the girls notice the interest in Naruto's eyes.

Sakura narrows her eyes, "What do they see in her, I just don't know." She says disgusted. Ino agrees, "You are right, I mean look at her."

Neji was in another world, how such fragile looking creature could hold so much power. He feels intrigued, and he would find out more about her, maybe it's time to stop being a hermit.

Naruto could feel the killer intent emitting from her and smirks. As he is about to say something, Asuma shouts, "That's enough Naruto!" But he isn't able to act because a ball of sand pushes Naruto away from Natsumi. Natsumi falls on her knees, her breathing labored and her vision blurry. Everything is moving; she tries to get up but falls again. Shikamaru hurries toward her concerned.

Naruto stands up and his anger flared up at the sight of the Suna boy. He charges at him but out of nowhere multiple chakra chains are holding him back, "Naruto-kun, stop! You are not thinking clearly." Says Ruby holding the chains back.

"What did you do to her, Uzumaki? And how dare you touch her!" Says Gaara coldly. _He could let slip what happened with the Uchiha, because Natsumi had actually taken care of that, but not this there would be hell for anybody that dares to touch her again._ Making quick hand seals, Gaara attacks, "Suna Shuriken." A Sand Shuriken flies at Naruto, but Ruby intercepts it, "Doton: Doryuuheki" with a large wall of mud.

"LET ME GO, RUBY! I WILL KICK HIS BUTT ALL THE WAY BACK TO SUNA!" Screams Naruto angrily. Gaara smirks, "You can try, Uzumaki," Concerned red eyes lock with cold sky blue eyes for the first time, "Why are you helping him?" He asks Ruby.

"Because he is my friend, why are you protecting her?" She whispers, as if she was afraid to find out.

"Because she is precious to me." He says seriously. Natsumi tries to get up again but feels very weak, "Shika…" She faints in Shikamaru's arms.

"Gaara! Something is wrong…" The urgency in Shikamaru's voice makes him turn away from her beautiful red eyes. Gaara sees Natsumi unconscious and runs to her. _With one last glare at Naruto he checks her vitals and swears angrily. Her pulse is too erratic, picking her up he plans to take her home._ As he is about to leave, Shizune and Tsunade enter the classroom.

"What is going on here?" Asks Tsunade seriously. Asuma tells her all what happen in class. She instructs Shizune to take Natsumi away, Gaara and Shikamaru follow her.

"How could you be so irresponsible, Naruto! Attacking a civilian." Says Tsunade angrily, "You could have hurt her badly!"

"Hurt her, Tsunade-baachan! She is a walking volcano!" Says Ruby in anger. Tsunade glares at her, "Shut up, you are as annoying as your father."

"Yes, I am." She says challenging. Tsunade breaks the desk with a punch, "Enough! You'll both get detention for this action. Is that clear?" She asks both teenagers.

"Demo…!" Ruby is cut off by Naruto, "It's ok, Ruru. It was my fault after all." He looks at his friend serious, and walks away to detention class. Ruby follows suit.

After the teenagers leave the classroom, Tsunade summons an ANBU Black Ops, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"I want Kakashi and Yamato back here as soon as possible. Her powers are awakening too fast. And send replacements." She says seriously.

"Hai." He says as he disappears.

At the infirmary, Natsumi is being checked. Tsunade arrives and finds Gaara and Shikamaru waiting. Not even bothering to ask why are they still there, she walks inside and scans Natsumi. She gasps surprised, as she notices the two chakras inside of her. Shizune comes in and notices her concerned expression.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" She asks softly. Tsunade smirks and says, "I am about to do something the council won't be too happy with."

"What is that?" Shizune says worried. She knows Tsunade can be aggravating sometimes.

"Well, we have a situation… a very serious situation. I just sent word to retrieve Kakashi and Yamato from their mission. And after analyzing what Asuma told me today, I am about to promote a civilian to jounin level."

"NANI! Demo, Tsunade-sama, who could be so skillful to risk the Council's wrath?" She asks.

"Hatake Natsumi." She says, "Stay with her until she awakens and tell her I want her in my office tomorrow morning."

At detention, Naruto is unusually quiet. Ruby looks at him and asks, "Naruto." She calls, "Are you alright? You are acting all strange. And another thing, how exactly did that happen?"

"I am ok. Like I said, it was my fault. I provoked her." He says calmly, "You should've seen her, she was great! She looks so adorable when she is angry, the way her eyes shine…" He sighs dreamily, "Demo, I messed up, now she hates me."

"Well, maybe that is for the best. Believe me, when I say, she is trouble." Says Ruby seriously. Time goes by quickly and the two walk out of detention. "Go on ahead, Naruto. I have to get my things in class. I'll catch up with you." Says Ruby softly. Naruto nods and continues walking away. Suddenly, Lee appears out of nowhere, "Naruto-sama! I have news." He says scaring the hell out of Naruto.

At the infirmary, Natsumi is coming back to her senses, "Gaara-kun… did you take the number of the bus that hit me?" She says thinking it was Gaara in the room.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Natsumi-chan. Gaara-san is outside waiting for you." Says Shizune amused. Natsumi sits straight, realizing she is in the infirmary.

"Shizune-san! What am I doing here?" She asks softly. Shizune looks at her concerned. "You don't remember anything?" She asks.

"I remember being in class with that jerk Uzumaki, and he insulting Gaara-kun, but after that I really don't recall anything. Did I break something?" She asks.

"Iee, but you are expected at Tsunade's Office tomorrow morning." She says softly.

"That bad, ne?" She lowers her eyes, knowing that she disobeyed Tenzo-aniki. Shizune smiles and says, "I wouldn't say it's bad. You'll see tomorrow. Now get ready, your friends are outside waiting for you." She says as she walks out.

Natsumi walks out and is engulf by Gaara's arms. "You had me worried, gomen nasai for not being there to protect you." He says softly, _kissing her forehead_. Shikamaru and the others smile at them.

"Don't be silly, _Hishi-ko_. I can take care of myself… demo, arigato gozaimazu for worrying." She replies returning his hug, _and enjoying the safety of his arms_.

"I will kill him, if he so much as breathes near you." Says Gaara coldly. Natsumi looks at him surprised and says, "You can't do that. Iruka-sensei just assigned him to me for tutoring. Before you say anything, it's for extra credits, and I have no choice in the matter." They start walking away from the infirmary, talking among them and planning tonight's study session.

Meanwhile, after receiving Lee's report. Naruto instructs him to continue his surveillance on her. Having waited long enough for Ruby, he decides to see what is keeping her.

Ino is talking with Ruby while she is picking her things. As she is about to leave, one of her book falls. She turns and is met with the most gorgeous sapphire eyes in the world.

"Ohayo beautiful, you drop this." Says Masashi giving her book back. Ino giggles and says, "I'll see you later, Ruby-chan. I'll leave the two of you alone now."

"Demo, matte Ino, I…" It was too late; Ino left her alone with this Adonis. "Gomen, my friend tends to be a bit eccentric sometimes." She says shyly. Masashi looks at her; he thought that his mission would be a drag but now seeing his target up-close… he smirks amused. He could have some fun first. And this girl is very easy on the eyes.

"It's not a problem, besides it's you I rather talk to." He says sexily. Ruby's cheek turn red and she looks away from him. "Kimora-san, don't look at me that way." She whispers. Masashi steps closer to her and makes her look at him pulling her chin gently.

"Masashi, please. I would really like to know you better, hime-chan." He says huskily. Ruby feels weak at the knees and trembles at his proximity. This guy is hot and showing interest in her. But suddenly, a pair of sky blue eyes appear in her mind and she pushes Masashi away gently.

"Masashi-kun, you are invading my space, and for me that is a bit too fast." She says trying to regain her composure. Masashi gives her a charming smile that disarms her defenses once more.

"Gomen, precious. But you are so beautiful… like no other I've seen." He replies caressing her face. Again, he has her in a trance, so he moves closer as if to kiss her when…

"What the hell you think you are doing to my friend?" Says Naruto angrily. Masashi steps away from Ruby and glares at Naruto.

"I believe that is between me and her, Uzumaki." He says coldly. Ruby is still dazed and looks at Naruto confused. But Masashi pulls her chin again and whispers, "I'll see you later, Hime-chan." With that he kisses her cheek and walks away.

"What the hell was that Ruby?" He asks angrily. Ruby reacts and glares at Naruto.

"I don't know what you mean. Masashi-kun was being a gentleman." She says annoyed.

"Oh! A gentleman, he was all over you. If I didn't arrive just now he would have kissed you." He says concerned. Ruby realizes that Naruto is just very protective of her.

"Naruto-kun, I am fine ok." They start walking away, "You don't have to be so concerned."

"He is dangerous; I don't want him close to you." He says. Ruby rolls her eyes and replies, 'You do know that whoever I like it's my business, right?"

"Really now? Well, then I guess that applies for me as well. So If I choose to pursue my little crush, it's my business." He says grinning. They haven't notice they are in front of the class where Hinata is at. And she is listening to them.

"No! That is different! You will not even look at that Hatake! She almost hurt you badly today." She says seriously.

"Different? How is it different, Ruru? Besides we both know she could never hurt me, not while I have this damn fox inside me." Asks Naruto amused. Ruby rolls her eyes and says, "I don't know. It just is, ok?" Remembering her earlier conversation with Hinata, she says, "Why don't you ask Hinata-chan out? She is very beautiful."

"Hinata-chan?" He chuckles softly, "I know she is beautiful, demo I don't see her that way. Yet Natsumi…" He sighs dreamily. Hinata's eyes narrow in anger. So a nerdy has her Naruto-kun's attention. She would have to get rid of that nuisance.

At that moment, Natsumi comes out of the infirmary building and Naruto has a clear view of her, even though her friends were around.

"She is dreamy…" He continues. Ruby glares at him, not realizing he is actually looking at her. "No, Naruto. She is ugly, look at those eyes… like a witch's… that hair, or should I say mop hair…" But no matter what she said, Naruto would hear the opposite. Sigh after sigh the young teenager only feels more attracted to the younger sister of Hatake Kakashi. A fact that none of them have put together yet.

"Beautiful…" He whispers almost drooling. Ruby rolls her eyes, "Dude, you are drooling, that is embarrassing. Come on!" She turns to see what he was looking at and at that precise moment, Gaara comes out toward Natsumi.

"Handsome…." All of a sudden, the background changes into a quiet lake and all she sees is Gaara walking seductively toward her saying, "Oh Ruby, I love you. Let me hold you close to me. Ruby…Ruby…"

"Ruby! I hate that guy aren't you listening to me." Says Naruto angrily as Gaara put his arms around Natsumi and continue walking together.

"I hate him" Says Naruto. "I hate her." Replies Ruby. They head home together. Ruby gets home and changes into her training clothes. Her father is already waiting for her.

"You are late." He says seriously. She knows how much her father hates lateness. "Gomen ne, otousan, demo…" She tries to explain.

"There is no excuse. Let's begin." He says seriously. Ruby finds the floor very interesting, and she feels guilty for not being on time. Training begins and for some reason today it is tougher than usual.

"Sensei, you remember Hatake's younger sister?" She asks avoiding a kunai. Jiraiya nods and attacks Ruby with a fire jutsu.

"Well, I saw her doing something really weird today. Is there anyone else aside from me that can do jutsus without hand signs?" She asks Jiraiya. Jiraiya pales as he realizes that Natsumi is already showing progress. He knew that Yamato and Kakashi were training her but never would he have thought that she was at that level. Realizing that Ruby is expecting an answer he attacks her head on with another fire jutsu, following a rain of kunai. "Focus! No time for chatter." He continues his assault on her without mercy. After almost two hours, they stop. Ruby is out of breath and cover is ashes from head to toes. Forgetting about her earlier questions, she turns and says, "I'm going to take a bath." Jiraiya waits until she is out of sight to release the breath he is holding unconsciously. He would have to go to Tsunade for answers.

Meanwhile, near the Sound Village, Kakashi receives the ANBU messenger.

"Yo! What brings you here?" He asks the young ninja. The ninja gives him the message from Tsunade and his features change into concern. The team sent to replace them arrived at that moment. "I have to wait for Yamato, he is out surveilling." He says seriously, "We'll leave as soon as he arrives."

Yamato arrives and Kakashi is waiting for him bags packed. "What is going on?"

"Sumi-chan needs us." He says. Nothing else needed to be said as both jounin headed back to Konoha.

Natsumi prepares dinner for her, and sighs. She feels lonely; suddenly all she could see is Naruto's face, his blue eyes and dazzling smile. "Oh no, I won't be thinking about him. There is no way…" She says outloud.

She continues with her list of chores before getting ready to go to the Hyuuga residence.

Back at Ruby's house, she is just finishing when Naruto shouts from outside, "Ruru! Are you ready?"

"Hai, I am." She searches around the house and thinks that Jiraiya is probably out doing his "research" but she realizes that he already told her he will be away for a few days. She locks the house and heads outside.

"About time." He says, "The others must be waiting already." Ruby rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Have you thought about Hinata-chan?" She asks Naruto moving her eyebrows suggestively.

"Again with that. I am not interested." He says clearly annoyed, "I have interests somewhere else."

"I hope you are not referring to that nerd again. I told you already, she is off-limits for you." She says firmly. Naruto rolls his eyes, "Right, just like that Kimora-baka is off limits to you." He says emphasizing the word baka.

"You will not tell me who I can like, Naruto! As your friend, I am only warning you… that girl is bad news ok?" Says Ruby trying to control herself. While arguing, Ino and Sakura spot them in the distance and run toward them.

"Matte minna! Wait for us." They say approaching them, Ruby turns and greets the girls while Naruto rolls his eyes frustrated.

"Come on, Ruby-chan, spill!" Says Ino enthusiastically. Sakura looks at them a little lost, "What do you mean?" Asks Sakura.

"Geez, billboard brow you are so lost." Ino says annoyed, "Masashi, the new guy, was hitting on Ruby this afternoon. Just want to know what happened."

"Forgive me for living, Ino-pig" She says annoyed. With that she walks away and continues to walk alongside Naruto.

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan?" Asks Naruto. Sakura looks at him and smiles, "I'm fine, just feel a little left out."

"Don't mind them, besides I like the company of a beautiful girl anyways." He says winking at her. Ruby and Ino are talking enthusiastically about Masashi, and Naruto is sick of it.

"Oh geez, girls. Stop it already. That guy is bad news." He says annoyed. Ruby glares at him, "He is alright, don't be such a baka."

"You know, I think you are right. Maybe there is more than what meets the eye." He says outloud. Ruby looks at him suspiciously. Naruto was known for his stubbornness, and right now he is being too logical.

"You really think so?" Ruby asks carefully. Naruto smirks and replies, "Sure, that's exactly what I was trying to tell you this afternoon about that girl I like." Ruby saw red, and stands in front of Naruto in the blink of an eye.

"I told you that's different! You will not go near that… that…" She tries to finish but Sasuke interrupts.

"Hey guys, what are you arguing about?" He asks. Naruto and Ruby glare at him and at the same time shout, "NOTHING!"

"Ok, you don't have to bite my head off, dobe. And you my princess…" He says softly. Still angry, Ruby replies, "If I am your princess then you are my prince of getting my butt kicked by a nerd."

"Hey, that is uncalled for, besides I was caught off guard…" He says pretending to be dreaming, "Those lips sure tasted good, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Watch what you say, Sasuke-teme. You are talking about a lady." Says Naruto seriously. Ruby immediately intervenes, "Sure, sure. Since excuses were invented anybody can be justified…. Oh mighty one who brakes walls with his back."

Sasuke gets angry and allows his Sharingan to appear but Naruto isn't having any of that and stands between Ruby and him.

At the Hyuuga Household, Neji is getting ready to receive his guests. He hasn't noticed that Hinata has been in his room for a while watching him.

"Hinata-hime, what can I do for you?" He asks politely.

"Always the gentleman, chibi-itoko" She says sweetly, "Is there someone coming today?"

"Nothing you should worry about, hime-sama. Just a study session." He says seriously. Hinata looks at him from head to toes and smirks.

"Only a study session, ne? Then why are you putting so much effort in your appearance?" Hinata says carefully. Neji curses inwardly and Hinata notices the slight change of his features. Using the power that runs through the Main Branch, she causes Neji to bend down in pain.

"There will be no secrets in MY house." She says smirking evilly. Neji holds his head in pain, "Hinata-hime, stop…" He says between gasps.

Hinata allows him to regain his breath, and smiles sweetly at him, "Now, who is coming to my house?"

"My classmates." He says refusing to tell her the real reason of his interest. Hinata is smarter than she lets on and she takes a step closer to Neji.

Back at the group, Naruto is glaring at Sasuke. "Never ever use your Sharingan on Ruby, because I can give you the same treatment. Is that clear, Sasuke-teme?" He allows his eyes to turn red. Ruby mocks him staying behind Naruto. Sasuke glares at her but knows better than to push his luck and turning around he says, "Ok, ok. What are we doing tonight?"

Sakura and Ino shout together, "Pranks!" Naruto smiles wider saying, "Hell yeah! It's a shame Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sempai aren't here, I would really love to do a prank especially for them."

"Yeah… I have a score to settle with…" Sasuke starts saying but is cut off by Ruby.

"NO! We are not going near her. Besides, you guys don't even know where she lives. So it's out of the question." She says seriously. Naruto couldn't understand Ruby's reaction, he has never seen her talk with the girl and now she talks with such conviction anybody would think she knows Hatake Natsumi, "Anyway, let's go get Hinata-chan."

Naruto narrows his eyes and says, "Again with that?"

Lacing her arm through Sasuke, action that makes Sakura extremely jealous, Ruby says sweetly, "Now, now Naruto-kun, I don't know what you're talking about."

Back at the Hyuuga Household, Hinata asks again, "Well, I am waiting, itoko. Who is coming to MY house?"

Neji sighs and replies, "Rock Lee, Nara-san, Tenten… and Hatake-san" He tries to sound normal, but Hinata already understands.

"So, that mean you are dress for one of your female guests. But who?" She says tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully. She looks at him seriously and says, "I don't like repeating myself. I want a straight answer… and I want it now." She makes his head throb a little.

"I am interested in Hatake-san." He says softly. Hinata's world seems to lighten up and she gives Neji a warm smile.

"Really? I am so happy for you. I think she would make a great companion for you. You should ask her out, Neji-kun. You have my approval." She says walking out of his room. Neji sighs concerned, there has to be another reason behind her sweet act. But right now, he has to receive his guests as he hears someone knocking.

He walks toward the door and opens it, just to be pushed away by Ruby, "Wow! Good timing, out of the way, dork." She says laughing at him. Neji regains his composure and stands only to be met by the amused look of Hinata's friends.

"You might as well come in, or you just want me to close the door?" He asks annoyed. Between laughter the group goes inside. Ruby runs toward Hinata's room. When she enters she expected to see a very shy Hinata not knowing what to wear. Instead, she found a grinning kunoichi, looking out the window.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what is going on? You seem very happy." She says startling the Hyuuga heiress.

"Ruby-chan! I am so happy, Neji likes a girl…" She says with enthusiasm.

"And that makes you happy because…" She trails off not understanding where this was going.

"He likes that Hatake nerdy." Noticing the look of confusion on Ruby's face, she elaborates, "Well…, IheardtheconversationyouhadwithNaruto…" She says looking away.

"Nani?" Ruby asks again. Hinata breathes deeply and repeats, "I overheard your conversation with Naruto-kun. Gomen-ne, I shouldn't have but I did. I am happy because now, I have encouraged Neji to pursue that girl. Now Naruto-kun is mine alone."

"EXCELLENT! That is the best thing you could've told me. Now, we must plan ahead and make sure they get a lot of time together." Both kunoichis begin to plan happily how to get the Hatake out of Naruto's life.

Outside, Tenten, Shikamaru and Rock Lee arrive, as they are about to knock the door, Neji opens.

"Troublesome, how did you know it was us?" Asks Shikamaru lazily. Neji smirks, "I heard footsteps and my byakugan helped." Tenten smiles, "Show off." She says playfully _and Neji gave her an intense look; one that she could not decipher_. Rock Lee notices the other group and smiles at Naruto. Neji seeing the exchange tells them to follow him.

"I thought Natsumi was coming with you." He asks seriously. Shikamaru raises an eyebrow before replying, "She is coming, she just had to finish some things at home." And true to his word, Natsumi was just heading there with her books.

Back at Hinata's room, Ruby is quite pleased with their plan, all she had to do is keep Naruto away from the nerdy and make sure that Hyuuga-baka pursues the girl.

"Now, we are going down and please Hinata-chan, promise me you won't get into that unconfident little shy girl. I swear if you do, I will hurt you. Now let's go. The guys are waiting." She says seriously. Hinata nods and whispers, "I'll try my best."

Stopping at the door, Ruby whispers, "You better." They head down, and immediately the guys quiet down. Naruto couldn't deny that Hinata is indeed beautiful. He smirks and says, just as Sasuke is opening the door, "Hi beautiful."

Sasuke is greeted by the sweet smile of Natsumi. A smile quickly replaced by a cold glare, "You."

At the Hokage tower, Tsunade is enjoying her sake when Jiraiya appears. "Hello Tsunade."

"What do you want now?" She says annoyed. Jiraiya takes another step and says, "Is it true? What I heard from Ruby?"

"It depends… what are you talking about specifically?" She says softly.

"I am talking about Natsumi." His voice is very firm. Tsunade sighs knowing full well that this subject cannot be delayed any further.

"Sit down, I'll fill you in and then will tell you my decision; you can say whatever you think after I finish." He nods and so Tsunade allows him to see the report made by Kakashi (three months ago), Yamato (two weeks ago) and Asuma's. Jiraiya's eyes widen in surprise, but it is quickly replaced by his trademark grin.

Back with Naruto, Hinata is red as an apple and could not bring herself to reply. This immediately earns her getting elbowed by Ruby. "He-hello, Na-naruto-kun." Naruto smiles even wider, if that is even possible.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk on his face, this girl has spunk, indeed she is very different from what he is used to. Neji and the others were reading when Shikamaru says, "She just arrived." Neji stands, "I'll get her."

"Hi there, beautiful." Says Sasuke softly. He doesn't want the others to notice she is there.

"Can you please get Hyuuga-san?" She says seriously. Sasuke is impressed; she isn't backing down, nor showing any signs of fear.

"Why in such hurry? Talk to me a bit." He says softly, trying to win her over.

"I have nothing to discuss with you." She says with finality. As he is about to reply, Neji appears, "Ah! Hatake-san, you've arrived." Says Neji politely. This earns everybody's attention, especially Naruto's.

Naruto turns forgetting completely about Hinata and focuses on Natsumi. Sakura and Ino started giggling, making fun of her clothes. Her emerald eyes connect with Naruto's sky blue and time seem to stop.

It is then that Natsumi realizes how handsome he is, and how unreachable. The sadness and loneliness in her eyes are evident for a brief moment, but it was enough for Naruto. Somehow he knows how she feels. He wants to say something but Neji interrupts their moment.

"Hatake-san, shall we?" He says softly. Natsumi smiles sweetly without breaking eye contact with Naruto and replies, "Neji-kun, you can call me Natsumi. After all, we are friends."

Naruto couldn't help but smile, she is definitely beautiful and to challenge him like that. No matter, he will make sure to get back at her for that.

"Of course, Natsumi-chan." She turns and follows him. Naruto stares at her back and Ruby isn't going to allow that to continue. She stands in front of Naruto and says, "We should leave, Kiba and Kankuro are waiting."

"Right, let's go guys." He says smiling like nothing happened. The group leaves quietly. Ruby makes sure that Naruto and Hinata are walking together, giving them some space.

Not far away from Konoha's entrance, two elite jounin are on their way. "Kakashi, what's wrong?" Asks Yamato softly, they've been traveling without rest since they received the Hokage's message and no word has been said between them.

"It seems Sumi-chan is showing progress, Tsunade-sama didn't tell me exactly what happened, demo it appears that Sasuke and Naruto made her real angry. She used jutsu without hand signs."

"That is unexpected, since the only training she receives is from us. How is she?" He says. Kakashi looks at him concerned, "She past out, and when she woke up she couldn't recall exactly what happened."

"I will personally kick Naruto and Sasuke for this." Says Yamato seriously. Kakashi smirks and replies, "Not if I get my hands on them first." They continue to travel, only two more days and they will be back in Konoha.

Ruby and her friends were near Ichiraku Ramen Shop when they saw Kiba and Kankuro flirting with Ayame. Ino is the first to react, since everybody knows that she has laid claim over Kankuro… that is until someone handsomer appears.

"Kankuro…" She says from the entrance. Kankuro immediately goes to her, but she turns away from him.

"Oh come on baby, that was just an innocent flirt. You know that you're the one I want. Come on, gorgeous." He says softly. It caused the desired effect because in a blink of an eye a blonde blur was all over him.

"Guys, guys get a room, Onegai." Says Kiba amused. He looks up at the approaching group and after saying hello his eyes settle on Sasuke.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have an unsettled business, Sasuke." Says Kiba grinning.

"Right, Inuzuka. Let's get this over with." Says Sasuke with clenched teeth. But Kiba is enjoying himself too much and decides to mock the Uchiha prodigy.

At Tsunade's office, Jiraiya looks up from the reports and says, "Wow, I never thought she was this advanced. Since she couldn't go to the Ninja Academy…"

"You know why… her emotions trigger her special abilities and cause her health to be delicate; it isn't the same case with Ruby. Your daughter is able to control her emotions better. For Natsumi, going through training with others might have endangered not only her but the others as well… specially Ruby. Orochimaru and Akira still don't have any idea of their location or their progress." Tsunade notices the change in Jiraiya's mood, "Gomen ne, Jiraiya. But you know she isn't dead as you have told Ruby. We must keep them with a low profile, at least until they are able to master their abilities."

"I know, so what is it you have planned?" Asks Jiraiya interested. Tsunade smirks, "Well, I am planning on making her a jounin and I will add her to our ANBU squad."

"How? And what about the Council?" He says knowing full well that Tsunade doesn't give a damn about them.

"I will speak with her tomorrow and let her know. It will depend on her answer. And the Council… can rot in hell. After all I AM the Godaime." She says evilly, "Now, let's go over your mission."

Back at the Hyuuga Household, the study session is almost over. They were reading about the elements when Tenten started giggling remembering the earlier event with Sasuke.

"What is it, Tenten?" Asks Natsumi smiling. The boys look up from their books.

"Oh nothing much, I was just remembering how you kicked Uchiha's butt this morning." She laughs again, "It was about time a girl taught him a lesson."

"That was very good, Hatake-sama. Demo how is it you are able to do this without going to the Ninja Academy.?" Asks Lee innocently.

Natsumi becomes sad for a brief moment, and Neji notices. "That is very rude, Lee-san." He says seriously.

"No, it's ok. I have been trained at home by my nee-chan and my guardian... due to my health condition." She says softly. Shikamaru looks at her concern. "Don't be so worried Shika-kun. I am fine now." She offers him a smile.

Neji looks at her confused, "Are you sick?" Tenten rolls her eyes at his question, and Shikamaru says, "Troublesome."

"It's not that I am sick, according to the med ninja I don't have enough stamina to undergo training, I mean like the one you get at the Ninja Academy and at the test to become chunin, genin or jounin. Demo my brother and guardian decided that I was not to stay defenseless. They prepared a special training regimen for me and my needs. This is how I can do jutsu." She explains carefully. Neji and the others realize she is holding back on them but they let it slide for now.

"She is better than she lets on, believe me." Says Shikamaru seriously. Neji nods and looks at her, every minute that passes he admires her more.

"Not true, I am just able to defend myself. I haven't even been in a real fight, my first experience… if you can call it that, was my fight with Uzumaki-baka." She says.

They laugh together and continue studying, Neji keeps stealing glances at Natsumi, without the others noticing. He would walk her home tonight since Sabaku-san isn't with her today.

Ruby and her friends arrived at the Dancing Leaf, owned by the Sarutobi Clan. Being Asuma's students give them privilege so they enter without any difficulty. They take their usual corner, as Naruto and Hinata are sitting in the furthest corner. Ino and Kankuro hit the dance floor immediately as Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura and Ruby are talking among themselves.

"Well Sasuke, tomorrow starts your service. I want you at 6:30 am at my house so you can do me breakfast…then we go pick Naruto-kun and Ruby-chan." He says amused.

"Ruby is not included." Sasuke says coldly. Kiba raises his eyebrow and says, "Really now?" You are my servant, so as my servant you will do what I say. If I tell you to go pick up Ruby-chan, you WILL go. Is that clear, Sasuke-teme. I am very sure Ruby-chan will be very pleased…" Looking at Ruby, "Wouldn't you like that, Ruby-chan?"

"Of course Kiba-kun, I would LOVE that, you know carrying my books is so very hard for me." She says grinning evilly at Sasuke.

Naruto is thoughtful, and Hinata is tired of his silence. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Nani? Oh gomen, Hinata-chan. I have some things in my head. Demo I am fine." He says softly.

"Oh… um Na-naruto-kun, would you like to dance?" She says boldly. Naruto flashes a smile at her. "Sure, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?" She asks blushing. Naruto stops on his way to the dance floor and replies, "No, but I like this girl. She is incredible, demo I haven't spoken to her yet. Now, let's dance!" He finishes pulling her into the dance floor.

Hinata is furious, even though she knows that Neji likes the girl, she isn't so sure. Naruto is very persistent and he will find a way to approach the girl. She looks at him discreetly and smiles; she will make him hers, no matter the cost… Uzumaki Naruto will be hers.

Ruby is enjoying her drink, when a masculine voice whispers in her ear, "What is such a beautiful girl doing sitting here?" Ruby lifts her eyes and is met by gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"Masashi-kun, what are you…?" She isn't able to finish as Masashi pulls her to the dance floor. They dance around 6 songs consecutively, as the music change to a more romantic type; Masashi pulls her closer to him and looks at her intensely.

"Don't look at me like that, Masashi-kun." She says softly. Masashi smirks as he notices the blush. "Doushite?" He asks softly.

She looks away and says loud enough for him to hear, "Because people might think that you are interested in me. And that's not true." Masashi pulls her chin and makes her look at him, "I look at you because I like you, you are a beautiful young kunoichi and I would…" As he was saying this, his head starting to get closer.

Meanwhile Naruto realizes that Ruby isn't at the table. "Ne, Hinata-chan, have you seen Ru-ru?" He says looking around until he spots her with Kimora Masashi.

Masashi has Ruby on a trance, and is able to peck her on her lips softly. As Ruby feels his lips she pushes him away from her, "What the hell you think you are doing?"

"Gomen nasai, I meant what I said earlier, Hime-chan. I really like you." He tells her softly. Naruto lets go of Hinata and heads toward them.

Ruby blushes and looks away, "Demo that doesn't give you the right to kiss me. We just met; I hardly know you and I assure you my father won't be so happy if he finds out."

Masashi smirks, knowing that he has her exactly where he wants her. But he decides to play his cards well, "You're right, tell me something, will you go out with me on a date?" While asking her, he has become aware of Naruto approaching them, "You don't have to answer me now, think about it." He whispers to her, "I'll take my leave now, Uzumaki is coming this way." With that he disappears leaving Ruby alone in the dance floor.

"Ruru, did I see Kimora-teme kissing you?" He says suspiciously. Ruby blushes but covers it up immediately.

"Of course not, you baka! What do you take me for?" She says hitting him in the head. "Oww! What was that for Ru-ru?" He says rubbing his head, "I swear sometimes you are even worst than Sakura."

"Nani! Not now, Naruto. Let's go back to the others. Come on." Says Ruby walking toward their table. As Naruto walks back he sees Kiba flirting with Hinata. A smirk appears on his face and he walks toward them.

"Come on Hinata-chan, dance with me." Whispers Kiba on her ear. Hinata is blushing madly, until she feels an arm wrap around her waist pulling her against a hard chest.

"She cannot dance with you, dog-face, because she is with me." He lowers his mouth close to her ear and says, "Isn't that right, Hina-chan?"

Hinata begins to stutter, but is able to reply, "Hai Naruto-kun." Kiba narrows his eyes angrily and is about to protest when Ruby calls them, "Guys, time to leave. We have class tomorrow."

They nod and head toward their friends. Back at the Hyuuga Household, the study session is over. Natsumi is gathering her things and is about to say good bye when…

"I'll walk you home, Natsumi-chan." Says Neji surprising everybody. Natsumi smiles at him and says, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me."

Shikamaru smiles but says nothing. Tenten feels a bit jealous because Neji had never shown any real interest in girls before. Neji looks at Natsumi and replies, "Nonsense, it will be my pleasure to walk you home." She nods and they continue to pick the books and put them away.

Shikamaru, Tenten and Lee said good bye and head toward their homes. Neji and Natsumi walk silently toward the Hatake Residence. During their walk they haven't noticed a pair of eyes watching them. Kimora Masashi was very intrigued with the quiet girl. He heard the earlier incident and decided that it was time his "cousin", Sagara Kiyoshi, come into the field and help him. Not far from there was the Dancing Leaf and Ruby's group is coming out when…

"Well, well, well… lookie here. It seems our dear outcast has found a reason to behave like a person again." Says Kankuro amused, "I don't think my brother is going to like that."

Naruto was joking and laughing and all it took to make him stop was one look at the young couple walking away from the Dancing Leaf. He is going to kill that Hyuuga… and that looser, the Suna guy. She is HIS and nobody else's. He would make sure of that. Hinata's new comment brought him out of his musings.

"Aww! Don't they look cute together? I sure am happy that he finally found a girlfriend." Ruby grins and nods in approval. Not if I have a say in it. Thinks Naruto.

Natsumi could hear their giggles and comments, but Neji put his arm around her and pulling her a bit closer he says, "Don't mind them, they are the ones with issues without solution." Natsumi smiles at him and they keep on walking away from them.

"Ok, fun is over we should go home. Sasuke, remember tomorrow." Says Kiba walking away after saying goodbye to the group. One by one, they each head back to their respective home.

Natsumi and Neji are already at the front gate of the Hatake Household. She looks at him and asks, "Why are you being nice to me, Neji-san?"

"Why shouldn't I be? You have done nothing to me, and I just… I would like to know you better, if that is ok with you and… of course if Sabaku-san doesn't object." He says softly.

"Gaara-kun? No, I don't think he'll mind. Although he is very protective of me. Why do you think so, Neji-san?" She replies.

Neji smiles and Natsumi can't help the small blush on her cheeks, "Because everybody thinks that you two are a couple."

"Gaara-kun and me? No, we are very close demo we have never spoke about it." She says. She couldn't think with him looking at her like that.

"All the better, demo call me Neji-kun, I like it better." He whispers. Natsumi looks away and says, "Ok, I better go in. Thanks for everything Neji-kun." She tries to walk away but Neji stops her gently and kisses her on her cheek.

"Good night, princess." With that he walks away. Natsumi goes inside smiling, perhaps now her life won't be so boring.

Ruby enters her house after saying goodnight to Naruto. Kimora Masashi being the center of her thoughts now. She couldn't believe that such a hottie is showing interest in her. Now the dilemma is what to do? She likes Sabaku no Gaara, but the truth is they have never interact and she couldn't see them doing it either; she being a popular and he a nerdy. But Kimora…. Her heart beats faster just thinking about him. She would go out with him, no matter what Naruto says. With that thought she falls asleep.

At Orochimaru's hideout…

"Orochimaru-sama." Says Kabuto announcing his presence. Orochimaru looks at him lazily.

"Yes Kabuto." He replies, "Did you find anything else?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. She has been snooping around your researches. Concentrating on her daughter's profile. Right now, she is training with Tenchi and Ikari. Demo, I don't trust her." Says Kabuto seriously.

"I see. Does she know about the Kyuubi-kid and Shukaku's vessel?" He asks locking eyes with Kabuto. Those eyes send chills down Kabuto's body but he doesn't back down.

"Iee. I have made sure of that." An evil glint crosses his eyes and Orochimaru laughs. Suddenly a shinobi enters, "Kabuto-sama, the Copy-nin and Yamato just retreated in a hurry leaving a replacement team.

"Hm. Send a team to follow them and make it fast." He replies, "We will find out what is so important back in Konoha that the Copy-nin is in such hurry." The shinobi nods and disappears.

"I'll take my leave now. I am still working on finding you a suitable body, since we lost Sasuke-kun." He says.

"Do that. Now leave me." Says Orochimaru going back to his scrolls. Kabuto bows and leaves the room.

A day away from Konoha, Yamato and Kakashi decide to take a rest. It was Yamato's turn to watch. They have been aware of the four sound ninja following them. They have agreed not to attack to see how far they would go.

A shame that the four ninjas didn't stay away. As Yamato is about to turn, a kunai flies steady to his head. But it is quickly intercepted by Kakashi's who is well aware of their moves.

"Katon: Kasumi engo no jutsu" Kakashi says. A fire mist covers the area and the four sound ninjas loose focus of the two Leaf ninjas. A second later all you could hear was the scream and the burning smell of the enemy.

"You ok, Yamato-kun?" Asks Kakashi seriously. Yamato nods and shows a pair scrolls.

"Hai, I picked this just before you did the jutsu. Hokage-sama will find this very interesting. Let's go." He replies.

Next morning, Sasuke is heading toward Kiba's house. His mind is on the Hatake girl. Never in all his life a girl hasn't fall for his charm. And that attracts him. His thoughts are interrupted when Kiba comes out of his house.

"About time you got here, Sasuke. I was thinking that you went back on your word." He says smirking.

"I would never go back on my word. It's against my beliefs. I am here now." He says seriously. Kiba smiles and soon Sasuke joins in, "Let the torture begin."

Akamaru barks happily and the two teenager head toward Naruto's house, of course not before Sasuke was entrusted with Kiba's books.

At the Hatake's House Natsumi is coming out when a thin chain of sand tickles her nose. Smiling she says, "Konichiwa, Gaara-kun. Temari-chan."

"Hey Nat-chan. My little brother here was concern with your study session." Says Temari smirking, earning a glare from Gaara. Natsumi smiles and replies, "There is nothing to be concern about. The study session went fine. We actually finished all our work and then Neji-kun walk me home."

"Neji-kun? You mean that Hyuuga?" Gaara asks feeling very protective of his Tenshi. Natsumi is surprised by his outburst but smiles gently at her close friend.

"Yes, Gaara-kun. Neji-kun was very nice and he was very respectful. He even asked me if it was ok to go out on a date, that is; if you had no problem with it." She says. Gaara feels the urge to hit something and Temari notices.

"Oh, how sweet! Is my little brother jealous?" She says teasing him. Gaara looks at her angrily and Natsumi giggles amused. She kisses Gaara on the cheek before saying, "I'll see you guys later; I have to go see Hokage-sama."

The two Suna siblings head toward Konoha High, they arrive at their usual spot and notice the others are already there. Neji looks up from his book and notices that Natsumi isn't with them.

Taking a deep breath, he walks toward Gaara and says, "Ohayo, Sabaku-san. Where is Natsumi-chan?" The group goes silent at Neji's words. Gaara turns and looks at him coldly.

"Konichiwa, Hyuuga-san. Tenshi has other things to do this morning." With that he turns and walks away from Neji not allowing him to ask anything else. Neji stays shocked, never in his life has he felt so ignored. He walks back to his corner, not aware of Naruto's train eyes on them.

Naruto notices the exchange and smirks, it seems Hyuuga isn't as lucky as everybody thinks. The bell rings and everybody starts to walk toward their classrooms. The group walks away leaving behind Neji and Gaara.

As Neji picks his bag and starts walking away, a wall of sand appears in front of him, blocking his way. He turns and is met by Gaara's killer intent.

"A word of advice, Hyuuga. Stay away from Natsumi, if you know what's good for you, second branch failure." He walks past him, hitting him hard with his shoulder.

Neji narrows his eyes, and replies, "Don't you think that is her choice and not yours, eyeliner psycho." Gaara stops but doesn't turn. A cruel smirk appears in his face, and his sand pushes Neji against the wall.

"Insults will get you killed, Hyuuga. You better use your brain for something more useful. Don't make me repeat myself again. Stay away." Gaara walks away calmly.

Natsumi arrives at the Hokage's Office and is received by Shizune. "Good morning, Natsumi-chan. Wait here, ok?"

Natsumi nods and sits down, a minute later Shizune signals her to come in. Natsumi walks inside and sees Tsunade-sama.

"Konichiwa, Hokage-sama. You wanted to see me?" She says bowing down in respect. Tsunade smiles at the young girl and says, "Hello Natsumi-chan, sit down. There is much I want to talk to you about."

Back at school, Gaara is on his way to the library to get a book when he bumps into Naruto. He is about to apologize until he realizes is Uzumaki-teme.

"Hey, watch it, Suna boy." Says Naruto coldly. Gaara looks at him coldly and says, "Stay away from Tenshi-chan, Uzumaki-teme." He is about to go on his way when Naruto replies, "I don't take orders from you. I do what I want and I always take what I desire."

Gaara sends his killer intent full force against Naruto. And it makes Naruto shake for a bit, "Kuso! What is wrong with this guy?" He thinks.

"For your own self preservation, you better not." Gaara glares at him but turns and walks away. He cannot afford any problems now; he just received word that in a few weeks he would have to leave his Tenshi to take his father's place as Kazekage. Something he doesn't want to tell Natsumi or the others.

At the Hokage's Office, "Why? Why would you allow me to become a kunoichi now after all these years?" Asks Natsumi confused. Tsunade smirks and replies, "Because I have kept tabs on you all these years. Kakashi and your guardian, Yamato, have been sending me reports of your progress all these years. And with yesterday's report from Asuma, I believe you are capable of it. I will promote you to a jounin, if you accept, after you pass a small trial."

Natsumi stayed silent for a little while and then she requests, "I have two requests before I give you my answer Hokage-sama." Tsunade raises her eyebrow but nods encouraging her to go on.

"I wanna be on the ANBU Blacks Ops, but I only wish to receive orders from you, not the ANBU Captain. I have developed greatly as a genjutsu user and I believe my skills will be very useful as an assassin, besides I want to follow the footsteps of my brothers." She says softly but firm.

"And what is your second request?" Asks the Hokage. Natsumi smiles and replies, "Onegai, do not refer to Tenzo-chan as my guardian anymore. He is my aniki. _I would like that aniki be part of the Hatake family. I am sure that Kashi-kun would not object to that."_

"Of course, Natsumi-chan. I don't see any problems with both your requests. Demo, you do know that Ruby is the one chosen to be ANBU Captain?" Says Tsunade.

"Hai, demo Ruby and I haven't been on friendly terms ever since she went to the Ninja Academy. So, I think she won't be happy having me on the squad." Says Natsumi. Tsunade could sense the sadness in the Hatake girl, but that was something both Ruby and her would have to work out eventually.

"I see. Well, then that is something you too have to work out. Seeing that there is no problem with your request then I will see you in two days on the training grounds 8:00 am sharp. You will be tested in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, be ready." She says serious and Natsumi nods, standing up to leave.

At school, it's already 9:30 am and Ruby is coming out of the library when she is pulled back, on instinct she blocks and attacks but is quickly overpowered by Masashi.

"Hey Hime-chan, it's just me. Calm down." He whispers in her ear. Blushing madly but angry as well she uses a wind jutsu to push him off her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You scare the hell out of me." She says angry, "Look Masashi-kun, I like you demo I won't allow you to treat me as if you have any power over me. Either treat me with respect or don't treat me at all." Not giving him a chance to reply she vanishes in a gust of leaves.

Masashi curses realizing his mistake and decides to report. Meanwhile, Natsumi is already on her way back to school. She is wired; never in her life would she have guessed what just happened at the Hokage's Office. She smiles happily; she cannot wait to tell Gaara-kun about it.

Masashi is giving instructions to his shadow clone and handing him a scroll where he informs Orochimaru and Akira of Ruby's whereabouts and activities. Also, he informs the little incident with the Hatake girl. Just as his shadow clone disappears, Natsumi enters the gate and is heading to class when she bumps into Masashi.

Masashi's arms steady her preventing the fall. As she looks up at her rescuer, she is met by sapphire eyes that seem to look into her.

"Are you alright, beautiful?" He says, he could feel part of her chakra due to her surprise but he realizes that she is quick blocking him out. He also notices the fang necklace she is wearing.

"Hai, arigato." She replies, the evil vibes emitting from him are driving her nuts so she decides to walk away from him, "I should go, thanks again."

Masashi nods but as she walks away, he narrows his eyes in suspicion. That girl is hiding something and he will find out what. At Orochimaru's lair, Masashi's clone is reporting.

"What news you bring to us?" Asks Kabuto. Orochimaru and Akira are sitting watching the clone carefully.

"Orochimaru-sama, Akira-sama. I have reports relating the Sannin's daughter. It seems she has grown strong and powerful. She has developed a weapon based on chakra, a set of chains and she can make them come out of any place. She is never alone, always surrounded by her friends: Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Kankuro, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanata Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba." He says, "There is another girl, not in the group, demo she doesn't seem normal. It was rumored that Uchiha got beat by a nerdy; I believe that nerdy is the girl I bump into just before I came here. I could sense her chakra demo she block me as soon as she realized I was reading her."

"Hmm, interesting discoveries. It seems you were right after all Akira. Your daughter has become powerful; you still think she will join you willingly?" He asks softly.

"Yes, Orochi-kun. I know that Jiraiya would never tell her the truth about me, demo she will want to find out herself why her own father lied." She explains confidently, "I suggest you send Tenchi and Ikari to aid him."

"I see. Very well, then. Kiyoshi!" He says firmly and Akira frowns. From the shadows, a young ninja appears.

"You called for me, Orochimaru-sama" He says with a deep masculine voice.

"Yes. I want you to go with Masashi and help him." He says.

"Hai, demo won't the leaf ninja be suspicious of me." He asks. Orochimaru smiles and says, "No, my boy. You will arrive at the village with this." He hands him a scroll, "And you will say that you are his cousin, bringing important news. You will be taken to the Hokage to verify your information and then they will call for Masashi. You will know what to do from there." He looks at Masashi's clone, "Keep me inform."

"Hai." With that the Masashi's clone and Kiyoshi disappear from the room.

Meanwhile…

"So, my boy, are you always this quiet?" Asks Jiraiya amused. The young ANBU shinobi looks at him strangely.

"Gomen, Sannin-sama. I wasn't train to show emotions." Answers the young shinobi.

"Don't worry. By the way, Watashi wa Jiraiya. You are?" Asks Jiraiya with a smile. They are close to the Star Village; soon the three kunoichi would be reunited for the first time after thirteen years.

"They call me Sai." He says. Jiraiya nods and silently they cross the gate of the Star Village. Already the Hoshikage was been informed of their arrival.

The ninjas from the gate guide them to the Kage's office. On the way, Jiraiya instruct Sai that he was not suppose to speak unless being address to. Finally, they enter the office…

"Konichiwa, Sannin-sama. I am glad to see that you had no trouble getting here." Says the Hoshikage.

"Ohayo, Hoshikage-sama. The journey was great… a little boring, of course, because I have a mute ninja as a companion. Hahahaha." Laughs Jiraiya, "Gomen-ne, call me Jiraiya. No need for formalities, Hoshikage-sama. Is everything ready?"

Daisuke smiles at the cheerful Sannin, "Yes, everything is ready, Jiraiya-sama. I will ask of you the same favor; Onegai call me Daisuke. I already sent for the young hime."

"Good, good. How is her training going?" Asks Jiraiya a bit more serious. Daisuke sighs, "She is better than expected and believe me when I say, she doesn't look it. She excels at taijutsu, and…."

"Has she transformed?" He asks carefully. Sai notices the change in the conversation and how tensed the Hoshikage becomes.

"Once. It was not good believe me. She is vicious, and becomes a great genjutsu user, since she transforms into a siren. We had to use our special jutsu to contain her and knock her out."

"Interesting." He replies. Daisuke walks around the desk and asks him, "How is your daughter? And the young Hatake?"

"Ruby is good, she is a jounin already and ANBU Captain. Her skills are top notch. Natsumi, well, let's just say that I just found out that I don't want to get on her bad side."

Daisuke laughs and it's about to reply when…

"Oh My God! You are like such a hottie! You are NOT from here; I mean I know every single dude in this village." Says the young kunoichi. Sai doesn't know how to react to the hyper active girl. Jiraiya and Daisuke look outside and burst out laughing. Sai's face was worst than if he was facing a thousand sound ninjas.

"That's my girl. Always the carefree spirit. Come my child, there is much to talk about." Daisuke calls. When Talim comes inside, Jiraiya takes notice of her appearance.

Talim is a beautiful teenager, with long red orange hair, big blue eyes and a smile that could melt an iceberg. Her body is a view for sore eyes, and Jiraiya being the pervy sage almost had a nose bleed when he realized her outfit was a bit too revealing.

"Are you ok, ojisan?" Asks Talim sweetly. Jiraiya opens his eyes in surprise and replies, "Ojisan? My beautiful girl, I am hardly that old." And then he laughs loudly.

"No? Demo you have white hair. Anyways, what am I doing here, Papa?" She asks. Daisuke can't help the smile on his face at his "daughter's" antiques.

"Hime, remember that I told you that you would be traveling to Konoha again?" Talim nods and Daisuke continues, "Well, the time has come for you to finally meet your oneesan. You will travel with Jiraiya-sama and his companion back to your home."

Talim has learned through her years in the Star Village not to disobey her adoptive father. But this is one occasion she forgets, "Doushite! This is my home; I don't want to go back. He doesn't even know me…"

"Talim, we've had this conversation before. You cannot stay here, it is not safe. You must leave…" He is interrupted by her whines.

"Iee, I refu…" Daisuke looks at his adoptive daughter and says with authority, "ENOUGH! You will go and that is FINAL. Go get your things ready, child; don't make me repeat myself."

Talim lowers her head in shame. She knows that she crossed the line. Never in her life there has Daisuke spoken to her like that. She nods without looking at him and heads toward her house.

Witnessing the argument, Jiraiya realizes how hard must be for Daisuke to let his child go. "Are you ok, Daisuke-san?"

"Hai, Gomen-ne it's just that she is a bit attached to me." He says apologizing.

"No need to apologize, I have one just like her at home. So believe me, when I say I can relate. Although my little Ruby doesn't like to be that open." Says Jiraiya.

"Not open at all is more accurate, Jiraiya-sama. Our captain can be as cold as kori." Says Sai from the shadows.

"Why don't you go and rest, I assure you she will be ready for tomorrow." Adds Daisuke. Jiraiya nods and Sai and he are taken to where they would spend the night.

Talim is in her room, making sure her bags are well packed. She really doesn't want to leave because that would mean starting over and most certainly it will mean people will either make fun of her or hate her because she is a freak. She lowers her head and a single tear rolls down.

Daisuke walks in her room without being noticed. He soon realizes what the young hime fears.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that, Talim. Nobody in Konoha knows about you. You are simply the daughter of a fallen comrade. Besides, how can they resist your charms, precious?" He says pulling her into a hug.

"Gomen, papa. I didn't want to sound disrespectful, demo I am so afraid." She says softly. Daisuke pulls her chin up gently and replies, "There is nothing to be afraid of. I am sure Jiraiya-sama and the young shinobi will make your trip worthwhile. And I know that you will make good friends." Talim smiles at him and hugs him tightly.

Back at Konoha, Kakashi and Yamato are already in the village and heading toward the Hokage's office. Once inside, Tsunade request their report. Yamato gives her the scrolls that they took from the sound ninjas and together they explain to Tsunade all that has happened. After three hours of discussion, Kakashi and Yamato request permission to go pick their little sister at Asuma's class.

As soon as they leave the office, Shizune walks in with the stranger that arrived.

"And who might you be?" Asks Tsunade seriously, "And what brings you to Konoha?"

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama, Ore wa Sagara Kiyoshi. I am here looking for my cousin Kimora Masashi. My mother died and I was sent to live with Uncle Kimora; demo his health is delicate and he sent me with this, instructing my itoko to take charge of me." He replies making eye contact with Tsunade and handing her the scroll. Tsunade holds back the gasp that his eyes provoke in her. That kid has the coldest and yet the most handsome amber eyes she has ever seen. She has a bad feeling about this guy. Being 6'0", well built, long blue hair; he is sure to be a chick magnet causing havoc among her kunoichis.

Tsunade checks the scroll and it seems ok, so she sends for the Kimora shinobi.

Asuma and Iruka have brought their classroom together for a new exercise. As Iruka's students enter the room, groans from students of Asuma's could be heard.

"Good afternoon class, today we want to practice a survival exercise. We are going to paired you up so listen clearly. After everybody is with his/her partner Asuma will proceed to explain." Says Iruka gently, "Ok first team, Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari; next is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata; next is Hyuuga Neji and Yamanaka Ino; next is Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura; next is Hatake Natsumi and Kimora Masashi; next is Rock Lee and Tenten; Sabaku no Gaara and Ruby; next is Inuzuka Kiba and Sabaku no Kankuro…it seems we have Aburame Shino without a partner. Don't worry we can work something out."

"WHY AM I PAIRED UP WITH A GUY? I WANTED A CHICK!" Screams Kankuro. Asuma stands in front of him and replies seriously, "Because for once I want you working in class and not flirting, got a problem with that?"

"No sensei, I was just asking." Says Kankuro softly.

"Ok class, listen up. Your homework, which will be handed in on a week, is to learn how to synchronize with your partner, no matter who he or she is. Let's say that you are in a mission and you are already running low on chakra; same is happening with your comrade; so you have to become creative in the nick of time and use your partner's chakra as well as yours to come up with an ultimate attack to achieve victory." He explains, "Now everybody go to your respective partner and…"

"Excuse me, Asuma-san, demo I need Kimora-san to come with me to see the Hokage." Says Shizune.

"Of course, Shizune. Kimora, if you please" Asuma says. Masashi nods politely already knowing why he was being called. Naruto is watching Natsumi who is alone now, making notes for her and that Kimora-teme. He realizes that he must find a way to befriend the girl.

Meanwhile, Ruby is in heaven. She has been sitting next to her dream man but they haven't spoken once.

"Are we going to start working or not?" His voice is monotone but is able to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah…sure, um…" She doesn't know how to call him.

"Gaara is fine, Ruby-sama." He says. She blushes a bit and nods. She takes her notebook out.

"Let's write down our strengths and weaknesses and what is our element affinity, so we can start someplace." Says Gaara politely. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to look away from the girl in front of him. He couldn't understand why, he was sure he "loved" Natsumi; but lately he found himself thinking more and more about the young ANBU Captain.

"That sounds like a plan, Gaara-san." She replies with a small smile.

At the Hokage's Office…

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama?" He asks bowing down. Tsunade nods and signals the other boy to come out. Masashi raises his head and notices Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-kun! What are you doing here?" He says walking toward the other boy and hugging him, "Is everything ok at home?"

"Ohayo, itoko-kun. Kaasan died… and I was sent to live with Uncle demo you know his health is delicate. So he sent me to you." He says faking sadness.

"Gomen, I should have been there with you guys." He says softly. Tsunade signals Shizune to leave the room and she nods retiring.

"Well, Kimora-san. It says here that you are to be responsible for your cousin's well being." She writes down a few documents and asks, "Has he been train as a shinobi?"

"Hai, I was trained back home, but due to kaasan's sickness I had to drop out of school." Replies Kiyoshi.

"I see." Tsunade writes down some more and then hands the documents to Masashi, "Here, give this to Asuma and Iruka. Starting today he will be attending Konoha High. Your first class in the morning will be with Iruka. You may go back to class."

"Hai." They both reply.

At the class, Natsumi had all the notes ready. She still has not been able to tell Gaara what happen to her so she closes her eyes and makes a tiny line of sand lift from the ground.

She watches as the sand gently strokes Gaara's ear, making him smile for a bit. He looks at her and Natsumi signals him to walk over. None of the two has realized that Ruby is well aware of their communication and is raging mad.

"Excuse me, Ruby-san." He says standing up and walking to Natsumi.

"How dare she! Can she see that we are working here?" Ruby thinks angrily.

"What is it, Tenshi?" He asks softly. He really likes when Natsumi is happy, she gave him a sense of peace.

"I am so jealous." She says looking away from him. Gaara knows she is playing but that doesn't mean he will let her get away with it. He touches her face gently, making her blush, tracing her cheeks with his finger.

"Why? I don't see any reason for you to be jealous, Tenshi." He says playing with a strand of her black hair.

"_Hishi-ko_…" She says softly, Ruby and Naruto are seeing red at this point. Murderous thoughts running through their minds.

"You haven't talk to me ever since you arrived and since you are paired up with Ruby, one of the prettiest girls here…" She tries to continues, but Gaara puts his finger on her lips silencing her, "Tenshi, you are my center, my balance. You don't have to worry about a thing. Of course now, I don't know… because you have Hyuuga-san…"

"Are you jealous, _Hishi-ko_?" She asks innocently. Gaara puts his finger under her chin and makes her look at him.

"Maybe." He says huskily, _leaning forward so their faces are really close._

Natsumi blushes, surprised to see that Gaara actually met her teasing with some teasing of his own. They look at each other and suddenly start laughing softly. A sight that shocked most of the class, since Gaara never laughs.

"_I love to see you smile, Tenshi." He whispers softly. _

"_You are sweet, Hishi-ko_. I just wanted to let you know that I have something very important to tell you. Demo you'll have to remind me later because I start tutoring this afternoon." She says softly. Gaara nods and before leaving he touches the tip of her nose affectionately with his finger.

"That is IT!" Shouts Naruto from his seat, startling Hinata. Natsumi and Gaara look his way but ignored him completely, _at least Gaara did. Natsumi, on her part, is just shocked to see his outburst. Because truth to be told, she could see jealousy in his eyes and somehow that gave fuel to a small spark in her heart._

"Something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Asks Hinata a bit embarrassed by Naruto's outburst.

"No, Hinata-chan, don't worry." Says Naruto a bit harsh still glaring at Gaara. Ruby was too absorbed thinking ways to kill Natsumi that when Gaara spoke to her she jumps in her seat.

"Everything ready, Ruby-san? He asks softly and she looks at him like a surprised kid caught stealing cookies.

"Are you ok?" He asks raising his eyebrow. Ruby nods and shows him her notebook, which he takes and starts comparing with his notes. Natsumi notices the way Ruby acts around Gaara and narrows her eyes suspiciously. _"Oh no, don't get any ideas, Ruby. Hishi-ko is mine."_

Masashi and Kiyoshi enter the classroom and Masashi gives the documents to both, Iruka and Asuma. After reading it, Asuma clears his throat and says, "Ok class, welcome your new classmate. Please introduce yourself."

"Ohayo, Ore wa Sagara Kiyoshi. I am Masashi's cousin." He says. The room went dead silent and you could see the hearts in the female population of the class when they look at him.

Kiyoshi is 6'0", with long blue hair, well built body. He has amber eyes that could rival the sun's beauty, and a smile that could light up the night. He is a sight for sore eyes, a very handsome guy indeed and all the girls are already making plans to catch him.

"Ok, Masashi go to your partner, Sagara you are paired up with Aburame Shino. Shino, please explain to your partner the nature of your assignment." Asuma instruct. Shino nods and starts working with Kiyoshi.

"Hey there, it seems we are bound to meet again, ne?" Says Masashi playfully. Natsumi forces a smile, "Yes, it seems that way. Here I have some notes. I cannot work with you in the afternoons because I have tutoring sessions."

"That's ok, demo I hope we can get to spend at least a little time together." He says softly. She smiles again and they start working. Asuma looks at the door and smiles, "Hey! You are back and in one piece. That is good news."

"I just came for Sumi-chan." Says a deep masculine voice that catches Natsumi's attention. She looks up at the door and sees…

"KASHI-KUN!" She screams, and all you could see was a blur jumping on Hatake Kakashi. "You are back! I've missed you so much!"

Kakashi smiles at his little sister and hugs her tight. "I've missed you too, Sumi-chan. How are you?"

While the Hatake siblings talk to each other the class is shocked to see the copy ninja so affectionate with the nerdy girl. Naruto is so jealous that he doesn't realize that he is thinking outloud. "Oh man, don't tell me Kakashi-sensei is just as pervy as Ero-sennin. And what's with the nickname, is she into older guys?"

"Naruto, you baka! Stop referring to my father that way." Says Ruby hitting him on the head. Neji looks at him disapprovingly and replies, "You have no clue, Uzumaki. That is her brother. Didn't you realize that by her last name?"

"Kakashi-sensei's sister? He never mentioned her before." Says Naruto surprised. The group rolls their eyes at his comment.

Yamato smiles at the scene and says, "Hey, Don't I get a hug too?"

Natsumi looks at him and smiles, "Aniki!" She runs to him and they hug too. Kakashi tells Asuma that they have clearance from the Hokage to take Natsumi with them. He also assured Iruka that she would be back later for the tutoring sessions.

Natsumi leaves with her brothers and they go to the Ramen Shop. There they eat and catch up on all that's happening. Natsumi told Kakashi about her meeting with the Hokage and the trial she will go through in two days. Yamato notices that when she spoke of Naruto a small blush appeared in her face and a smirk appear on his face. She was careful not to tell them about the kiss, but Kakashi knows that she is hiding something; and he would make sure to find out what.

At school, Sasuke is getting his things ready when someone bumps into him hard.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He asks angrily. Kiyoshi smirks and says, "Next time watch where you are going, pretty boy." He turns and walks away, leaving Sasuke seeing red. _But somehow the idiot looks familiar, where has he seen Sagara before?_

Sakura is coming from the library when she spots Sasuke. Smiling she walks toward him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" She says happily. Sasuke rolls his eyes and replies, "Not now. Sakura. I am not in the mood."

"What do you mean? I am just saying hello." She replies a bit shocked.

"I mean exactly that, I am in no mood for silly things. You are annoying and this seems to be one of those moments." With that he walks away leaving a teary-eyed Sakura behind.

After making sure her brothers would be home waiting for her, Natsumi heads back to school for her tutoring session. Meanwhile, Iruka is explaining Naruto the seriousness of his situation. He either takes the tutoring or he won't graduate. Naruto leaves the room totally frustrated. And heads toward his tutoring session. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"Well, it seems Uzumaki isn't here yet." Natsumi whispers. Just as she said that the door opens and…

"_Excuse me, I am here for…_ You are my tutor? Sweet!" He exclaims when he sees Natsumi waiting for him.

"Let's have something clear, Uzumaki. I am here because I need the credits. Don't think I will do your work and keep your distance from me." She says coldly.

"Well, hello to you too, Hotaru!" He says with a smirk, although he is quite shock at her coldness.

"I have a name, you know, I would appreciate if you refer to me as Hatake-san or even better sensei." She replies. Naruto walks toward her and smiles.

"Damn! Why must he look so hot when smiling?" She thinks as she can't take her eyes off him.

"See something you like, Taru." He says with a smirk. Natsumi narrows her eyes at him and throws the book they'll be using at his desk. At that moment, Neji stops at the door and smiles. Natsumi smirks evilly and replies, "Actually I do", Naruto smiles wider, "and he is standing at the door right now. Begin with the first chapter and start the report. If you have any questions, write them down. I'll be right back." She finishes.

Naruto looks back and glares at Neji. Natsumi walks toward the door and asks, "What is it, Neji-kun?" Neji smiles at her and says, "Did you mean that?"

"Yes, I did. You are very nice and I enjoy talking with you." She says honestly, "Demo, were you looking for me?"

"Hai, I was…" He is interrupted by Gaara.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" Asks Gaara coldly, making Neji tense up. Natsumi notices his anger and walks around Neji toward him.

"Daijoubu, Gaara-kun?" She asks softly, concern written all over her face. Gaara looks at her and his eyes soften, "Iee, don't worry about me Tenshi. I'll go now." He gets closer to Natsumi and kisses her forehead. He smirks as she blushes and just to spite the Hyuuga he nuzzles his nose to hers; then he turns to walk away not before glaring at Neji.

Natsumi looks confused at Neji and says, "What did you do to Gaara-kun?"

Neji looks at her confused and replies, "Why would you think that?" Inside he is thinking all kinds of insults toward Gaara, "What could I possibly do to Sabaku-no-san? He is such a skilled ninja, I couldn't possibly hurt him."

"Because Gaara never acts like this, not without a reason. You are being sarcastic, Neji-kun." She says softly, "I have to go back, see you later." She says softly walking back to the classroom, and leaving Neji swearing his bad luck.

Natsumi goes back to the tutoring session, and sits to expect Naruto's work. Naruto glances up from time to time and notices that something is bothering her. After a little while more, Naruto stands and hands her his work. Natsumi expecting an incomplete work looks at it uninterested, "You didn't need assistance, I am surprised…" But she cannot continue as she realizes that his work is complete and without errors.

"It's complete… and correct…" She can't bring herself to say anything else and Naruto smirks inwardly. He stands up and heads toward the door, "Yes it is. Just because I look or act stupid, doesn't mean I am. It's just easier to let people think that way. Next time, you have to look beyond the cover…sometimes there is more than what meets the eye." He leaves her confuse and feeling guilty.

Gaara is heading out of school when Temari sees him. "Hey Gaara! Wait up." She shouts. Gaara slows down until Temari is walking next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asks truly concern. "Nothing." He says not even looking at her. "You haven't told her, right?" She says casually. Gaara sighs, "How can I? When I promised her that we wouldn't be separated again." He looks away, "After our training together, you know I had to come here for the genin exams, and she made me promised that it would not happen again."

"I am sure that if you explain it to her, she will understand. If she finds out through another you will regret it. Think about it." With that she leaves her brother to his thoughts.

Sakura is crying her heart out. Why would Sasuke treat her that way? She only said hello. Why did she even like him, she didn't know. Of course, he is breathtaking gorgeous but a complete ass all together. Walking down the hall, she bumps into somebody…

"Gomen ne… I wasn't looking where I was going." She says softly. A hand grabs her chin gently and wipes her tears away.

"Not a problem, beautiful. It was a pleasure bumping into you." Says a sexy masculine voice. Sakura looks up and is trapped into a pair of irresistible amber eyes. At that moment, time seems to stop; it is when she feels his hands on her waist that she realizes he is holding her.

"Gomen… how silly of me." She tries to move away but Kiyoshi doesn't allow her to.

"Ore wa Sagara Kiyoshi. You are the cherry blossom, right?" He says softly. Sakura blushes and looks away. "Oh, such beauty… even displaying shyness. Much better, because tears don't suit you."

"Arigato, Sagara-san. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura." She says softly. Kiyoshi smiles and get closer to her, "Demo call me Kiyoshi, I insist."

"Ok, Kiyoshi-kun. I have to go now." She says smiling at him and tries to walk away but Kiyoshi stops her, "Matte, why were you crying?"

"Um, I was sad because Sasuke-kun said I am annoying." She looks away embarrassed.

"Nonsense, the guy that actually thinks something like that… is an idiot. You are very lovely, Cherry-chan." He says caressing her face. Sakura blushes and replies, "You shouldn't say something like that, Kiyoshi-kun. I might think that you actually like me."

Kiyoshi steps even closer to Sakura and their noses almost touch, "What if I do?" He whispers huskily. As Sakura is about to answer, Sasuke is coming back to apologize when he sees HIS Cherry Blossom almost being kissed by Sagara Kiyoshi.

"Sakura, I…" He stops and glares coldly at Sagara. Sakura turns even redder and replies, "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turns around and says coldly, "Nevermind, I am sorry to bother you." Sakura couldn't move, and all she could do now is watch Sasuke's retreating form.

"Hey, don't let him get to you. Maybe now he'll learn how precious you are." Says Kiyoshi softly. Sakura smiles at him and then says goodbye. Kiyoshi smiles back and as soon as she was out of sight a smirk appears on his face. This will prove to be very interesting indeed. He would definitely have as much fun as possible while making sure to gather all the information needed to make a move.

At Orochimaru's hideout, Akira is going over her records. What Masashi said about the other girl picked her interest. She found her records of that night…

"Masaka! None of the other experiments survived. This is why I began experimenting on myself. Because I wanted PERFECTION! Demo, I can't shake this feeling that we overlook something." She says softly, "Kabuto!"

"Yes, mistress." He says bowing respectfully. Akira smiles and walks toward him.

"Is all these data accurate? Nothing has been left out?" She asks seriously. Kabuto tenses a bit and then he replies confidently, "Hai Akira-sama. I am very sure that everything was reported and nothing was left behind alive."

"What about the two groups that were in the same stage as my baby?" She looks at him suspiciously. His body language was too tensed. Something is not right.

"Some of the batches started to show progress, demo as time went by…they all failed. Including the two we injected the special DNA group." He finishes seriously.

"Really now. And what happened to the bodies?" She continues looking at the books, relaxing her chakra so she could analyze Kabuto better.

"All destroyed in the attack." He says, suddenly feeling really uncomfortable.

"Did you make sure?" She looks at him straight in the eye, and saw him become pale.

"Iee, the leaf ninja arrived, remember?" He says lowering his eyes. He really hopes he wasn't wrong. Something tells him that it wouldn't look good for him if he is mistaken.

"Very well, that is all." She says dismissing him. Kabuto bows respectfully and leaves the room. Akira watches his retreating form analyzing his body language and narrows her eyes, "He is lying, and I'll have to keep my guard up."

She walks into the dark hallway, disappearing in the shadows.

Next day, at the Star Village, everybody is ready to leave.

"Sayonara, Papa." Talim says sadly. Daisuke holds her tightly, "No goodbyes my little hime. Just a see you later. You'll see your oneesan now. Have faith and believe in yourself just like I believe in you."

Talim looks up and smiles at her adoptive father, "Arigato, Papa. I'll make you proud."

To be continued...

I hope you like it, plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chappie, thank you onee (ethereal heiress) for your advice. XD, I hope I can be as good of a writer as you are. HUGZ!

I do not own Naruto and his characters but all original are mine.

Jiraiya and Sai are waiting for the young kunoichi at the gate. They are deciding what the best route back to Konoha is. When Talim appears out of nowhere and says, "Hey Ojii-san, when are we leaving and how long will it take us to be there?"

Jiraiya is startle by her stealth ability but replies, "We'll leave as soon as you're ready and the journey back will take around four days."

"Why would we need to walk back when I can take you to the gates now?" She says calmly.

"What are you talking about, Talim?" Asks Jiraiya confused. Talim looks proudly at him and says, "Just watch me, ojii-san. Gather close to me." Talim closes her eyes and extends her chakra signature, until she locks into one similar to hers at Konoha. Jiraiya and Sai only felt the pull of the chakra and when they open their eyes they were at Konoha's front gate.

Talim begins to fall feeling tired but Jiraiya catches the young kunoichi and asks, "Daijoubu, Talim-chan?"

"Hai, just a little tired." She stands up and Sai puts an arm around her waist to prevent her from falling. They walk toward the Hokage's Office, where a messenger has already announced their arrival.

"Hokage-sama, they are here." Says Shizune happily. Tsunade smiles and nods instructing her to let them in.

"Konichiwa Talim Lee. Welcome to Konoha. There is someone here that can't wait to meet you. Come in Rock Lee." Says Tsunade

The door opens and Talim turns to look. At the door, she saw a tall teenager, with black hair, big black round eyes; he is well built and very tall. His eyes are full of tears as he walks inside toward her.

"Imouto-chan…" He says in a whisper. Talim's heart tightens and she says softly, "You know me?"

"Hai, Lim-chan" He says with a smile. All of a sudden, Talim finds herself tackled into a hug. At first she doesn't know what to do but soon she is hugging her brother back. "Aniki!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya smile at the youngsters and as they look at each other a silent communication goes between them.

"Rock Lee, why don't you take your sister and show her around; and introduce her to everyone?" Says Tsunade softly. Rock Lee lets go of her sister and nods. He then takes Talim's hand and pulls her out of the office.

As soon as the siblings leave the room, Tsunade looks at Jiraiya and says, "Ok, report."

Jiraiya smiles and tells Tsunade all that Daisuke reported and gave her the scroll that Hoshikage sent to her.

Meanwhile, Rock Lee is showing Talim the Village. At the distance, he sees Naruto and Hinata walking by.

"Naruto-sama! Hinata-sama!" Rock Lee shouts pulling his sister and heading their way. Hinata rolls her eyes clearly annoyed, just when she is able to have some quality and alone time with her Naruto-kun, someone had to interrupt. As the two siblings approached them, Naruto flashes his trademark smile.

Talim's eyes widen, that guy is breathtaking handsome, but the girl next to him… she can tell that her smile wasn't honest.

"Bushy brows, what up!" He says smiling; Talim could tell that this guy was a good friend of her brother.

"I want to introduce my sister, Talim Lee. Imouto-chan, this is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata." He says pushing her forward gently. Naruto smiles at the beauty in front of him.

"Konichiwa, Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-san." She bows respectfully and smiles sweetly at Naruto, making Hinata very jealous.

"The pleasure is mine, beautiful. You have a very cute sister, Lee." He says winking at Talim. Rock Lee smiles and before Hinata could say anything he says, "Arigato, Naruto-sama, we'll see you later. I want to introduce her to everyone. Good bye."

"See you guys later." Naruto says smiling; he turns to Hinata as he hears her saying, "Goodbye and good riddance."

"Aw! Come on, Hina-chan, why would you say something so mean like that?" He says surprised. Hinata blushes and swears silently at being caught.

Not far from there, Masashi and Kiyoshi are approaching discussing their mission quietly.

"What have you sensed so far?" Asks Masashi seriously. Kiyoshi smirks and replies, "Always the impatient one, itoko. I have sensed different things; demo the curious thing is that we have three strange chakra signatures. One of them being your charge." He says calmly, "I will try to pinpoint the source of the other two. Also the nine tails is here."

"Good, I…" He is interrupted by Rock Lee's appearance.

'Kimora-san! Sagara-san, matte." He pulls his sister along catching up with them. Talim is speechless; never in her life would she have thought that in one village could there be such hunk of men.

"Am I in heaven?" She says almost drooling and Rock Lee rolls his eyes embarrassed. Kiyoshi narrows his eyes suspiciously. This is one of the sources. This would be even easier than he thought.

Masashi, hearing what she said, smiles and says, "If someone is in heaven, then that would be us. Since I really think I am seeing a tenshi. Isn't that right, Kiyoshi?"

"Of course, Itoko." His amber eyes set on Talim's crystal blue eyes. But Talim was no fool and she felt his chakra probing her own. The cheerful kunoichi narrows her eyes and sends a jolt of lightning to Kiyoshi, catching him totally off guard, which made him stumble to the floor.

"Nee-chan, we should go. I am sure that they have other business to do." She says smiling sweetly. Masashi grabs her hand and says, "Not without a proper introduction… Ore wa Kimora Masashi and the clumsy idiot on the floor is my itoko, Sagara Kiyoshi."

"Watashi wa Talim Lee. A pleasure, now if you excuse us." She pulls her hand away from Masashi, and pulls her brother to continue their introductions. As the walk away, Kiyoshi is able to come back to his senses and asks Masashi, "Did you sense that?"

"Noo… what the hell happened to you?" He asks amused. Kiyoshi doesn't appreciate being made fun of.

"She electrified me! That little wench dared to use her powers on me." He says darkly, "The good news is that she is one of the sources."

They both look at where the siblings are heading and Masashi notices his mark in the distance walking with the Uchiha. Rock Lee smiles wider and shouts, "Ruby-sama! Ruby-sama! Matte Onegai."

"What is it Lee?" She says seriously. Sasuke smiles inwardly. It was natural for Ruby trying to intimidate everybody with "THE ATTITUDE"

"Gomen for interrupting your date with Uchiha-san; demo I wanted to introduce the only family I have left." He says innocently. Sasuke smirks amused and expects a complete blow out from his beautiful ANBU captain. Ruby is about to blow a gasket when she realizes that Lee didn't say it as a way to annoy her. So this one time, she would let it pass.

"You aren't interrupting anything; we aren't on a date Lee-kun." Says Ruby elbowing Sasuke at the same time. But Sasuke seemed perplexed, and when she follows his line of vision, Ruby saw why and rolled her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the pretty girl with Rock Lee. Her red-orange hair framed her face perfectly making her blue eyes more noticeable. Her body could rival the goddess Venus and her legs seem to go on forever.

Rock Lee brought him out of reverie, "Sasuke-kun, Ruby-sama, I would like you to meet my sister Talim Lee." Talim bows respectfully and smiles at them. Ruby measures her with a cold look and nods acknowledging her. Sasuke took a step forward and grabbing her hand gently he kisses it and says, "The pleasure is all mine, beautiful."

Talim blushes a bit making her look completely adorable. Ruby glares at Sasuke and says, "Yeah, well… nice meeting you. Sasuke, come on we don't want to be late."

Sakura is watching from a distance and narrows her eyes, "Damn! Another one that will try to get my Sasuke-kun." She sighs sadly remembering her earlier encounter with Sasuke, "Who am I kidding? He doesn't like me." Her inner self says, "Forget that baka! Remember Kiyoshi-kun….oh! what a man." Sakura rolls her at her inner self.

Lee sees her and proceeds to introduce her sister, after that he caught with Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka and Asuma. They could see his happiness while he introduced Talim to them. After a few hours, Lee had introduced Talim to most of both groups: Popular and Nerdies. As he is about to take her back he sees Natsumi and Neji walking together.

"Hatake-san, Hyuuga-san matte!" Natsumi and Neji stop and turn to look at Lee. He grabs Talim and runs toward them.

"Arigato for stopping, I want to introduce my little sister to you. Hatake-san, Hyuuga-san this is Talim Lee." He says happily. Natsumi extends her hands and says, "It's nice to meet you, Talim-chan. Watashi wa Hatake Natsumi desu and this is my friend Hyuuga Neji." Neji nods politely and Talim smiles sincerely, "Nice to meet you too."

As Talim shakes Natsumi's hand she realized it was Natsumi's chakra that she locked on to teleport. A genuine smile appeared on her face as she understood her father's words about not being alone.

"Come on Talim, we must catch up to Sabaku no-san." He says pulling his sister. Natsumi looks up at Neji and he sighs, "Go on, you know that he doesn't like me around you."

"Oh come on, Neji-kun." She says smiling. Neji couldn't stop himself and caress her face gently. Natsumi blushes and turns to leave, not before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lee had already introduced Talim to Gaara and Temari. The Sand siblings watch them walk away. It is then that Temari says, "Gaara, when will you tell Nat-chan. It's not fair that she doesn't know."

Natsumi was just coming around the corner, when she heard Temari. She hid in the shadows to listen.

"Iee, I don't know how to tell her that we are leaving in two weeks." He says sadly. Natsumi froze in her spot, silent tears begin to flow down her cheeks, and coming out of the spot she says, "You are... leaving?"

For Gaara, time seemed to stop. He turns around and sees Natsumi crying, making him feel like a total ass.

"You are leaving me…again." She continues. Temari walks away silently; she knew this was something they had to deal with eventually. Around them was Shikamaru, Tenten, Ruby, Kankuro and Hinata; they were watching closely the scene in front of them.

"No, Tenshi. Allow me to explain…" He tries but Natsumi cuts him off, "Iee, why didn't you tell me? Or were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye." Her aura became silver and the sand around her started to pick up.

"Tenshi, it's not that. I am not leaving you by choice, and I would never leave without saying goodbye, you know me…" He tries but he knows she is way too hurt to understand.

"Iee!" She cries and her Iron Sand activates making a dome around her. Kiyoshi is watching from the shadows and he's is impressed by what he is seeing.

Gaara realizes she could hurt herself and steps through her dome, his own sand protecting him. "Matte Tenshi, you will hurt yourself." He tries to touch her but she pushes him away.

"Doushite! Doushite! It hurts so much… here." She says pointing her heart. Gaara tries to grab her hand, "Matte Tenshi, Onegai…"

"No, why do you care! I wasn't important enough for you to tell me that you were leaving…" She says through tears.

"Tenshi, you are important to me…" He says, but she replies before he could finish, "I… I need to be alone." She runs away, Gaara watches her retreating form and finishes, "You are important…more than you realize."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsumi is running without seeing were she was headed. Suddenly, she bumps into a hard wall. Having no strength, she is about to fall when a pair of strong arms hold her.

"Hey Taru" Says Naruto amused, holding her. It is when he hears her sobbing that he realizes that she is crying. "Taru? What's wrong baby?" He asks receiving no answer. Natsumi cries and she doesn't realize Naruto is holding her.

Seeing how brokenly she is crying, Naruto tries again, "Natsumi, what's wrong?"

All she could feel were strong arms holding her, making her feel safe. Naruto pulls her closer and holds her gently, breathing in her scent. "Natsumi-chan…"

It's then that she realizes that it's Naruto, she looks up at him and says, "He's leaving me, Naruto… he is leaving." She hides her face on his chest and continues to cry. Naruto says soothing words to calm her down, "It's ok, Taru-chan. It's going to be ok. Don't worry…I'm here for you." After a little while he realized that she fainted out of exhaustion. Picking her up, he heads to the Hatake residence, promising himself that whomever made her cry would pay.

Gaara sighs sadly and turns only to bump into Shikamaru. Shikamaru gives him an apologetic look and Gaara nods understanding the silent message.

From a distance Ruby is watching, a thousand thoughts running through her mind.

Ruby's POV

"OMG! What the hell just happened? I mean she had the most beautiful and handsome guy that I, the most popular girl in school can think of, and she dumped him like that. I just want to slap her for doing that… demo wait…" Suddenly the scene changes before her….

"Gaara-kun, wait I love you and I think…" Says Natsumi pleadingly. Gaara looks at her coldly and replies, "No! No more. I just realize that the woman for me is… Ruby-koi." He says turning his back on Natsumi while she cries, "Matte! Onegai! Don't leave me…" But he doesn't listen and walks toward Ruby.

"Ruby-koi, forgive me for being so stupid and not realize that YOU are the woman I want, the woman I need…the woman I love." He says walking toward her, while Natsumi cries at the background. Ruby smiles at him as Gaara pull her into his arms….

Normal POV

Ruby starts giggling like a school girl enjoying her dream state; meanwhile Hinata isn't having such a good time.

Hinata sees the scene unfold before her and she thinks, "This is not good. If they break up and Naruto-kun hears I will loose him completely.

Hinata's POV

"Natsumi, I would never leave without saying goodbye…" Says Gaara pleadingly.

"Wouldn't you? It doesn't matter any longer, because now I have the motive to say that we are through. I realized that I am in love with Uzumaki Naruto and I want to be with him. Besides, he would never lie to me." She says seriously.

Suddenly a pair of arms hug her from behind, "That's right, Natsumi-chan. I told you Suna looser, she is mine."

Hinata calls Naruto desperately, "Naruto-kun! Matte! I love you."

"Sorry Hinata. I never saw you that way. You are a good friend and all; but I love my Natsumi-chan. Goodbye."

"Iee, Naruto-kun!" She cries…

Normal POV

Hinata is crying silently until she hears someone laughing next to her. She turns and sees Ruby giggling madly.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She says sobbing softly. Ruby looks at her surprised and says, "I am not laughing at you Hinata-chan, why would you say that?"

"Nevermind." She whispers, both girls begin to walk away. Neither noticing the look of stupidity in Kankuro's face; who was also in his own little world.

Kankuro's POV

"No, Gaara. I won't stand for this anymore. I just realized that I could do so much better than you, I mean I could be dating Kankuro." She says coldly. Suddenly she turns toward Kankuro saying, "Kan-kun, I want you… you are so hot and I want you to take me…" CENSORED THOUGHTS

Normal POV

Kankuro has a small perverted blush on his face when Ino brings him out of his thoughts, "Hey love, thinking about me?" Kankuro looks at her and pulls her close to him while answering, "Sure baby, who else could I possible think about?" Kankuro kisses her and she squeals in delight.

Not far from there, Kiyoshi is informing Masashi what he saw.

"I'm telling you, Masashi-kun, she could wield sand but most importantly she used Iron Sand to make her dome. Didn't Akira-sama said that there were no survivors of the group that was injected the DNA of the Kazekage?" Masashi nods thoughtfully, "I am calling this one up. She has a strong spirit; I will take it and break her." Kiyoshi says with a cruel smile.

Masashi nods seriously, finally another development. Maybe they would not have to travel after all.

Naruto has just arrived at the Hatake Residence, laying Natsumi down gently he knocks on the door. After a little while he decides to try and open the door himself and to his surprise the door was unlocked.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, hope you are enjoying our little story. XD.

Anyways, I dont own Naruto. (I wish! ^-^)

Last time, we left Naruto in a tigh spot...

_He picks up Natsumi again and enters the house, opening the first bedroom he lays Natsumi on the bed. Naruto stares at her, removing a lock of hair out of her face gently when…_

"_Naruto, what are you doing to my sister?" Says a male voice behind Naruto, making him pale..._

Someplace else...

Shikamaru sighs frustrated and says, "Don't stress yourself, Gaara. Give her time; you know that she has a forgiving heart."

"I know, demo she can also be very stubborn." He says running his fingers through his red hair, "I just hope we can talk before I leave."

"When are you leaving?" Asks Shikamaru seriously. Gaara sighs again, so unlike him but everything that had to do with Natsumi brought out his human side out more.

"In two weeks... and four days of that I am on a mission. Onegai watch her, make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid." He starts walking away and stops, "And Shika, don't let Uzumaki or anyone get close to her… to my Tenshi."

"Your Tenshi?" He repeats raising his eyebrow. Gaara looks at him seriously and reaffirms, "MY Tenshi." And he walks away, leaving no room for arguments. Shikamaru nods smiling, if those two didn't finish together… either that or anybody who wants a date with Natsumi will face three overprotective brothers. He walks away from the scene, without noticing Temari who is staring at him lovingly from the shadows.

As he is walking, he bumps into Lee and Talim. Suddenly Shikamaru lost all coherent thought from his genius mind. The beauty in front of him is breathtaking. The same is happening with Talim and for the first time no squealing or loud noise is heard from Talim.

Lee smiles and says, "Shikamaru-kun, this is my younger sister Talim Lee."

"Troublesome… it's a pleasure to meet you, Talim-san." He extends his hand to her and when they touch sparks seem to fly.

At the Hatake Residence…

"Yamato-taichou!" He says alarmed. Yamato enters the room, "I am waiting…"

Naruto quickly says, "She fainted and I just thought of bringing her here." Yamato uses his famous glare at Naruto, making the poor boy more nervous.

"What did you do to Sumi-chan, Naruto!" He says clearly annoyed. Naruto is about to answer when Kakashi appears.

"Why is Sumi-chan on my bed, unconscious, and with Naruto that close to her in MY room while, and I repeat, she's unconscious?" He says seriously.

Yamato looks at him and replies, "I am just asking him the same thing." He looks at Naruto, "Well?"

"Go ahead, why are you here?" Kakashi asks clearly annoyed.

"She fainted, I guess because she was crying a lot and I brought her here…" He tries to explain, but Kakashi interrupts him taking a step closer.

"Why was she crying?" he asks very serious, a dark aura seems to emanate from the silver-haired shinobi. Naruto knows at this point that he has to explain clearly. Never in his life would he expect to see this side of Kakashi… the overprotective brother.

"Look, Kakashi-sensei, all I know is that she was crying a lot and saying he's leaving me, we bumped into each other and then she fainted… Does she have a boyfriend?" He asks.

Kakashi glares at him and says, "That is not your business."

Getting the message, he quickly adds, "Ok, my bad. I'll see you around, Kakashi-sensei… Yamato-taichou." With that the young blond leaves the place.

As soon as Naruto leaves, Kakashi looks at his sister full of concern, "Take Sumi to her room, Yamato-kun." The young ANBU nods picking up the fragile girl and taking her to her room.

Kakashi is in the living room thinking, he whispers, "Damn! She found out before Gaara-kun had the courage to tell her." Yamato enters and replies, "That is not good, she won't focus at the trial."

Kakashi looks at the younger ninja and replies, "She will focus, don't worry; out of anger but she will. I guess I won't have to worry about her injuries but of my own."

The two ninjas chuckle softly knowing very well how she reacts to pressure.

Naruto meets the gang near the park and says, "Hey minna! Something happened that I missed. I've seen too many sour faces on the way here."

Ruby looks at him calmly and says, "You wanna know why… because that girl, Hatake is it, had an argument with… her boyfriend Sabaku no San."

Naruto tenses up and Ruby notices the red aura of the kyuubi. "Baka, serves him well for not paying attention to Hinata-chan. After all she is so much better than that nerd." Ruby thinks and smirks knowing full well she is annoying him.

"So I mean, they will get together soon. Today or tomorrow, there is love in the air; I've seen it in Gaara-kun's eyes." She says casually.

Naruto raises his eyebrow at the sound of the nickname. He stares at Ruby like trying to read under her cool demeanor.

"You like him!" He says pointing his finger accusingly at her. The others look between the two and Sasuke and Kiba begin to plot in their minds.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I never noticed before, and we are always together." He says smirking.

Realizing that the guys are all looking at her, she lets her mask of indifference show and says, "I don't know what you are talking about. If you are talking about the Gaara-kun business. He asked me to call him that."

"Sure, whatever makes you happy, Ms. Sabaku-san." Naruto says amused.

"You big baka, teme…. Why do I even bother explaining myself to you? I mean, he is…" She tries to finish but Naruto cuts her off.

"Handsome." He says.

"No! He is…" She tries again without success.

"Adorable." He looks at the groups and smirks.

"No, he is…" She says annoyed.

"Dreamy." He adds, the guys are all laughing softly.

"No, Naruto! Let me finish my sentences." She says steaming mad.

"What? I am just being helpful. After all I am such a good friend." He adds looking at his long time friend.

"You want to live? Stop it." She says darkly.

"Why?" He asks innocently.

Ruby rolls her eyes at him and replies, "Stop it."

"Anyway, I'm off, I am going to kill your boyfriend for making my Taru-chan cry." He says as a matter of factly.

"What! Gaara-kun is not my boyfriend and she is NOT your Taru." She shouts angrily.

"Whatever, see you Ruby." He says walking away.

"What, you are so hooked up with her that you cannot call me something sweet, even when we are fighting." She says but Naruto doesn't stop, "Uzumaki Naruto! Come back here, we are not finished."

Naruto keeps walking, a smile on his face as he raises his hand and says, "Ja ne." Ruby is so frustrated that she follows him to give him another piece of her mind. But as she does she realizes Naruto has just found Gaara, who was on his way to see the Hokage.

"Sabaku! I have some unfinished business with you. You made Taru-chan cry." He says angry.

Gaara looks at him coldly and says, "Taru? Who's Taru?"

Naruto narrows his eyes and replies, "Obviously, Suna looser, Taru is Sumi-chan."

Naruto could not finish his sentence well as he falls to the floor breathing heavily; Gaara's killer intent is thrown full force at the blonde ninja.

"You gave her a nick name?" He says coldly, venom dripping from every word, "How dare you?"

Ruby knows this won't end well and tries to take Naruto away. "Ruto-kun, come on; we should leave. Don't pick a fight with him over _nothing._"

Naruto looks at her seriously and says, "Over nothing? You say. What, you don't want me to hurt your boyfriend."

Ruby smacks him on the head, "Don't talk nonsense." And she pulls him away. But Gaara isn't having this. He appears in front of the white-haired kunoichi and says, "Ruby-sama, matte. I won't allow you to take him away. Uzumaki and I must solve this now."

"Gaara, Onegai, just leave him be. He's an idiot." She says softly.

"Gomen ne but this cannot be overlooked any longer." As he says this, an arm of sand grabs Naruto and throws him against the wall. Naruto reacts and kunai in hand he says, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Suna looser. Taijuu Bunshin no jutsu." Twenty Narutos charge at Gaara, Rasengan in hand only to be crushed by a sea of sand.

Ruby was lifted in the process but was not harmed. She realizes Naruto is really in danger. Gaara is about to call his attack when…

"ENOUGH! What is going on here?" Says Jiraiya with authority, "Kazekage-sama, what did Naruto do to get on your bad side? He is fun all over."

"None of your concern, Sannin-sama. Just keep him away from MY people." He says coldly before walking away. While they were talking Ruby is telling all kinds of profanities to Naruto and helping him out of the sand; it is then she realizes that Gaara is leaving and her Dad was back in town.

"Oh great, one step forward and a million behind. Thanks Naruto-baka!" She says hitting him in the head again before healing his injuries.

"Ow! Ruru! That hurts! I am the victim here." He says hurt.

"Shut up, baka. You deserve it!" Looking at Jiraiya she says, "Dad! When did you get back?"

"Just this afternoon, Kitten. Come, let us head home. I have some information to give you. Naruto, stop fooling around. You guys should learn to respect others with higher rank." Says Jiraiya amused.

"What! Oh come on, Ero-sennin, he is just a Suna looser." With that he walks away.

"Whatever Naruto, you'll realize soon enough." He says smiling, "Come on Ruby."

Masashi steps out of the shadows, he has watched all that has occurred. Smirking, he calls out, "Hime-chan."

Ruby stops and turns around. There is the guy that has been invading her thoughts lately. "Great, one hunk after another. Ain't I the popular one?" She thinks. "Dad, give me a sec." She says looking at her father.

As she is walking toward Masashi, Jiraiya is observing the young ninja. Something about him is off and all of a sudden he feels the boy's dark aura. He'll have to watch the boy carefully. That boy reminds him too much of Orochimaru; the eyes, his stance, the body language... he would not allow his kitten to be hurt.

"Ruby Akira, leave the boyfriend talk for another moment. We have more pressing matters to attend." He says seriously, locking eyes with Masashi; daring him to defy his authority. Masashi knows better and smiles.

"Demo…" Says Ruby pouting. Jiraiya will not have any of her tantrums and he repeats, "Akira, move!"

Ruby is shocked, never in her life her father has spoken to her that way, "Hai Otousan" She looks over her shoulder at Masashi and says softly, "Gomen ne, I have to go."

Masashi nods acknowledging her reply and says, "No problem, Hime-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." He smirks and walks away.

"What a brat! Akira, I don't like any guy that calls you Hime-chan." He says seriously. Ruby rolls her eyes and head home with her father. Once there, Jiraiya informs Ruby that her presence is required on the training ground for a trial. After giving her all the details, he hands her a scroll that says she is to be in charge of Talim Lee's security and training.

"Another one? Has she realized that I already have one charge?" She says complaining.

"Ah, but you forget that you are ANBU Captain, I mean, Captains can deal with anything; let's just this is just another test to see if you are worthy." He says smiling.

"NANI! What are you talking about I am already the captain. Hello! The position is mine already all I am missing is the initiation and the TATTOO." She says pointing at her right shoulder with emphasis. She breaths in and out softly until she is calm and says, "Ok, I'll do it after all, she is a princess. I don't think she will be a handful unlike Naruto."

Jiraiya burst out laughing and Ruby looks at him and says, "What! Did I say something funny?" Jiraiya starts walking away, still laughing.

"Dad! Is she another Naruto?" She presses, but Jiraiya continues laughing.

"Oh nothing Kitten, I just remember a funny. I have to go..; research is waiting for me…Hahahahahaha." He keeps laughing, knowing full well what was in store for his daughter.

"Dad, no! Wait…" But just as Ruby is about to grab him he disappears, "JIRAIYA!" She screams so loud that the wind carried her voice.

People jumped in their sits, plates were broken and young couples were disturbed. "Naruto-kun, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I think I did… whatever let's us eat our ice cream." He says smiling at Hinata.

_That's it for now... soon Natsumi's trial to become a kunoichi._


End file.
